The Future is in Her Hands
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: The vessel of the Star God, a God's Gift, has been foretold for decades. The one they got wasn't the one they expected though.
1. It started with a Brand

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"This can only end one of two ways. Either one of us leaves, or we both die!"_

* * *

The lone passenger on the ferry shook herself out of her light sleep. Looking up from her seat she saw the massive Fort City off in the distance, guessing how far from it she was the girl knew that the boat would arrive within the hour. Sighing she stood and picked up her sword, she was getting impatient with all of the waiting, so she silently decided to go speak with the boat's captain.

* * *

Fort City, a floating city built into the side of a mountain. The city was filled with many people, most of which were in training to deal with the problems of the world. These students were known as Disciples, children who were gifted with the Brand of the Star God.

Most went about enjoying their lives on the island city, while others took their role very seriously. The adults and Ex-Disciples were there to teach and provide support. They were the only ones that could ready them for what they had to do.

At the dock a transport ferry slowed to a halt. Its exit ramp slowly lowered, allowing its passenger to disembark into the city.

The passanger stood with long, unruly sliver hair, swaying gently in the breeze. She wore the primary brown uniform of a yet to be ranked Disciple. Her sword was held in her free hand as she looked out into the city.

The girl shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun as she allowed herself a smile. She was finally here, after what seemed like forever since the Brand appeared. Blinking she lowered her hand to her pocket to withdraw an old pocket watch.

"Hm, it looks like I have some time left before I need to go to the Church. Why not look around for a bit."

Looking to her side she squinted her eyes to see the tops of trees, an artificial forest. Reaching for her notebook in her back pocket she opened it and glanced through it.

"Well that's lucky, I am missing some plant and animal species."

Nodding at her decision she turned and waved to the captain before embarking on her little escapade.

* * *

Walking through the forest the girl happily jotted down notes of anything that wasn't already cataloged in her notebook. She had just finished jotting down information about a new insectoid species, but she was pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of people shouting.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Quickly standing up she looked off in the direction the sound came from. She was about to simply go back to her note taking, but she was cut off by an echoing roar. The sound made her eyes narrow as she gritted her teeth.

"They just had to show up here didn't they?"

Making sure to pick up her sword the girl then rushed off in the direction of the screams.

* * *

Two Disciples slowly backed away from the beast that stood before them. One was a girl with long pink twin tails, while the other was a boy with spiky red hair.

The monster was dragon like in appearance, its purple body seemingly made out of smoke. It watched them hungrily with it six eyes as it inched closer. The boy got between it and the girl as it again roared.

"What should we do? It's coming right at us!"

The boy chuckled as he raised his fists, he began walking towards the monster with a smug grin.

"We'll have to fight it of course."

"Without weapons!? Are you insane?"

The dragon growled as the boy shook his head, cracking his knuckles as it slid closer to him.

"That's no problem for us, we are Disciples of the Star God after all."

The dragon raised its body up higher and roared, more monstrous bodies formed and proceeded to circle the boy. The boy suddenly charged towards the original screaming a battle cry.

"Eat my fist monster!"

Before the boy could even make his attack connect one of the newly formed monster heads jumped towards him and knocked him to the ground. The boy wheezed as he tried to stand, he felt as if he had been hit by a truck. The girl again screamed as the monsters knocked the boy aside, he flew through the air and landed behind her.

"Chlotz! Are you alright!?"

"Dang that thing is good..."

The boy again tried to stand, but he collapsed once again.

"Dang, I was hurt more badly than I thought."

The original monster began advancing, its body slowly turning red as its eyes shone brighter. Several arrow tipped tentacles sprouted from its base, it then aimed them like daggers. The girl tried to shield the boy, but he shook his head.

"No Fuuko, it is too dangerous! Run!"

"And leave you to die? Not going to happen."

The original then roared, the shockwave knocked the girl down. She then watched in horror as the beast lunged, its mouth opened wide enough to eat her. She again screamed as the beast was right on top of her.

The beast almost got to her, but to her amazement the monster's head was then seperated from its body. The monster collapsed and dissolved, this gave the girl a good look at her savior. The silver haired girl then rushed forward and started slicing the monsters into pieces.

She made her way through most of them before they once again started multiplying. She hopped back and spun away from the new monsters' attacks. She ended up infront of the girl, turning towards her with a serious expression, but the girl on the ground could see worry in her eyes.

"You alright?"

The girl didn't respond quickly, for her eyes hovered over the girl. She was tall, and slim, but she could tell the girl had muscles. She honestly thought the girl looked quite beautiful.

Her attention slowly shifted to the back of the girl's right hand. A purple brand snapping the girl back to attention. The silver haired girl was watching her with increasing worry. She made a noise as a blushed formed when she realized she had been staring.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm alright."

The silver haired girl then smiled as she returned her attention to the encroaching monsters. An empty smile taking over her features.

"Alright then, let's finish this."

* * *

The last of the monsters' corpses fell to the ground and dissolved as the silver haired girl slowly relaxed. The boy chuckled as he got up, he then went and slapped the girl on the back.

"You saved us! Man, you are really strong!"

"Yeah, I need to thank you for saving me. I didn't want to die when I had just arrived to this island."

The boy turned to the downed girl and quickly turned away from her, a faint blush evident. He gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed his head.

"Um Fuuko, maybe you should stand up before you thank her. We...um, can see up your skirt."

The girl, Fuuko, simply glanced down to her legs. She quickly let out an 'eep' as she pulled them together while pulling her skirt lower. The boy chuckled as he covered his ears.

"Ow Fuuko, you screamed louder then than when you were being attacked."

Fuuko fumed as she glared daggers at the boy.

"You're a jerk Chlotz!"

The silver haired girl pushed past Choltz walking over to the downed Fuuko she held out her hand.

"Do you need any help standing?

Fuuko smiled as she accepted the hand. The girl then pulled her up with a small smile. Fuuko giggled as she took a step back.

"Um...Th-thank you..."

The girl nodded and turned to move towards a bush on the rim of the clearing. She picked up her sheath and slowly slid her sword into it before she turned back to the two. Fuuko watched her just standing there, and not wanting to be akward a second time she spoke.

"That uniform, does that mean you are a Disciple?"

The girl nodded as she pulled out her pocket watch, she slowly closed it before returning her attention to Fuuko.

"Yeah, I had just gotten here though. My name is Wake Archus."

The boy stepped forward and held out his hand, Wake took it and shook it.

"I'm Chlotz Genus, and this here is Fuuko Amicus. We were on the same boat from the mainland."

Fuuko walked up to Wake and also held out her hand. Wake smiled as she took it.

"Yeah, It's nice to meet you Wake."

"Its nice to meet you too Fuuko, and Chlotz."

Chlotz chuckled as he shook his head, shrugging.

"Why do I feel I was tacked on to the end?"

Fuuko smiled as she laughed, stepping back from Wake. The silver haired girl frowning slightly at the loss of warmth from Fuuko's hand. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Fuuko began to speak.

"It was quite impressive how you dealt with those monsters. Man, if you have the Star Brand we really need to follow your example."

"Oh, its nothing. I just never leave my weapon behind. Never know when I might need it."

As the two girls were conversing Chlotz looked down to his brand and sighed.

"The Star God can be so cruel..."

Fuuko and Wake looked to him with raised eyebrows. He looked up and chuckled when he noticed their gaze.

"Sorry, but I was just wondering why we would be weighed down with these burdens when we are at a time in life when we should be enjoying youth. I mean, your life is technically over when you see it."

"Well I for one am happy to have gotten mine."

The two turned to Wake, Fuuko saw a glimpse of something dark in the girl's eyes before it faded.

"I have been selected to carry out a task. With this power I can protect the world."

Chlotz scoffed slightly as he began walking past her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be a good one, I can tell. Anyway It should be time to head to the Church."

Wake quickly pulled out her watch and glanced at the time. She sighed as she put it back in its place.

"And here I thought I would have more time for cataloging."

* * *

"So, we are going to be ranked?"

Fuuko nodded as she took a sip from her soda. The trio had stopped to get drinks along the way from the Church, Chlotz worried that Wake needed something after the fight, but she had declined. Now only Fuuko sipped away at her drink as they talked.

"Yep, they measure our Star Energy levels and determine what rank of Disciple we are."

Chlotz the thrust his fist into the air, almost dropping his drink in the process. Quickly catching it he cleared his throat and turned to them with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, but yeah. I was going to say that I am going to be an S-Rank Disciple!"

Fuuko looked to Chlotz with an irritated expression as she stopped sipping her drink.

"Aren't those the Disciples that are the most distinguished? You honestly think you would be one?"

Chlotz ignored Fuuko's comment and turned to see Wake with a confused expression.

"Disciples are split into two groups. The Standard, and the Elite. The S-Rank Elites are the best of the best, and I am going to be one of them."

"Yeah, with what I have seen of your performance, I highly doubt that."

Chlotz slumped over as the two girls began laughing.

"Why are you both suddenly against me?"

* * *

The trio stood before the largest building by far. Wake had to crane her neck to just glimpse the top. This was AngelMarker, the company responsible for outfitting the Disciples in Fort City, along with research on the Monsters that attacked people. They were highly respected, holding as much power as the Church on the small island. Wake turned to Fuuko as the girl finished off her drink.

"So, is this the place we will be taking our exams?"

"It looks like it, let's go."

The three then hurried into the building, hoping that nothing too crazy would happen to them.

* * *

Several minutes later the three were directed to a large chamber filled with computers and massive capsules filled with glowing blue liquid. Wake looked to one of the center computers to see a man in a black suit hurriedly typing data into the console. She walked over to him as the other two were occupied with the decor. She tapped the man on the shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise and turn towards her.

"I'm sorry, but we are the new Desciples. Is this where we take the Qualifying Exams?"

The man nodded as he regained his composure, straightening his glasses.

"I am Mark, and I should welcome you to AngelMarker R&D. I am a researcher here, although most tend to regard my creations as whacky."

Fuuko and Chlotz, finally snapped out of their trance, walked over to Mark and shook his hand.

"My name is Chlotz."

"Fuuko. Nice to meet you."

Mark smiled as he turned to Wake, she nodded and Mark continued.

"Well, why not get the person who is going to oversee your exams. Chief Ruby, new Disciples!"

A woman with short white hair walked over to the group, she wore the same suit as Mark, but added decorations signified that she was of higher rank. She smiled as she spread her arms.

"Welcome. I am the head Researcher here, my name is Ruby."

While she was talking, Chlotz's attention was slowly pulled to the woman's 'assets'. He chuckled as a deep blush formed when he saw them bounce.

"Dang, she is gorgeous!"

The conversation stopped, all turning their attention to Chlotz, who upon noticing what he had said, shied away from their stares. Fuuko shook her head as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chlotz, we really need to fix that habit of yours to blurt out information."

Chief Ruby chuckled as she turned away from the group, she began typing on one of the computers. Their pictures were brought up along with several paragraphs of information for each of them.

"Now, you are the three Disciples scheduled for today. Mattero informed us of your arrival. And now that I have indeed matched you with your faces. I guess we can start."

Ruby turned to the trio and pointed to Chlotz.

"You are first Mr. Genus, and the Ms. Amicus, and finally you will go Ms. Archus."

The three nodded as Ruby again typed something into the computer. Hitting a button the room opened up into a white room. She directed them towards it.

"That is were you will be taking the exam. Attack the holographic target and we shall record the results."

* * *

An hour passed before Chlotz and Fuuko both finished with their tests. Wake got up from her seat and joined them. Ruby chuckled as she got the results.

"Okay, Chlotz, you are ranked in the Elite, a B-Rank. Congratulations."

Chlotz took a step back in shock, Fuuko and Wake looked at him in concern.

"Only a B? Why was I not an S-Rank?"

"It's still impressive Chlotz, cheer up."

"Yeah Chlotz, you shouldn't be acting like that, your an Elite after all."

Ruby gained their attention as she waved at them from her console. The trio looked her way as she spun the computer around.

"Chlotz, your Ether count is sitting at 60, this is above average for a Male Disciple. So if not with your rank, at least be happy about that."

She then turned to Fuuko, typing a command the screen switched to her data.

"If this is true Fuuko, you have an exceptional amount of Star Energy."

Mark looked up from his research and leaned over to the screen, a smile over taking his face.

"Wow Fuuko, this amount of Energy doesn't just make you an Elite, your an S-Rank!"

Everyone except Wake jumped in surprise at the information. Wake turned and gave Fuuko a smile as the girl began stumbling over her words.

"Me? I can't be an S-Rank. I'm only good at swimming..."

Ruby shook her head with a smile.

"The physical prowess of a Disciple isn't a factor towards their natural gifts. These readings also match up with the Church's records of an S-Rank Disciple. Good work Fuuko."

Fuuko blushed as she gave a sheepish chuckle, pushing her fingers together. Wake's smile only widened.

"Good work Fuuko, I knew you could do it."

"Th-thanks Wake, I-I don't know what to say..."

"Of course you get to be an S-Rank, man I'm jealous."

The boy laughed, causing the girl to blush more. The two scientists then turned to Wake as Mark typed into the system. Ruby motioned towards the Hologram Chamber when the calibrations were finished.

"Alright Wake, now time for your test."

Wake nodded and proceeded into the chamber. The door slammed shut behind her and she smiled as the room changed into a labyrinth. Her clothes also altered to become a black battle suit with a red circular emblem over her chest, and a white scarf that wrapped around her neck.

Two guns materialized before her, she tilted her head in confusion.

"Take these Dusk Breakers."

Ruby's voice could be heard throughout the room, but Wake simply shook her head at the instructions given to her.

"I'm sorry, but I'll stick to my sword, thank you."

* * *

Walking through the maze that Ruby and Mark created Wake was cautious. She didn't know what they put into the maze, besides Boores and a Wimpus combo. They were dealt with quickly, but there was more labyrinth to explore.

Coming to a door she readied her blade.

* * *

Outside the Chamber everyone watched Wake's progress on a large monitor. Mark took careful notes of the data scrolling across the screen, he looked to Ruby with a confused look.

"Chief, she isn't letting off any Star Energy. The reading has stayed at a constant 0 this entire time."

Everyone turned to Mark as he spun the monitor around to prove his claims. Ruby quickly looked back to the screen with Wake.

"How is that even possible. She wouldn't be alive if her body had absolutely no Star Energy. What is keeping her alive? How is she even fighting those creatures?"

Chlotz turned towards Ruby as she frantically began typing.

"Well, those things are just Holograms right? Why would she have trouble?"

Fuuko turned with worried eyes to Chlotz, he looked to her and felt the feelings starting to infect him.

"Chlotz, if you did your school work you should know. This Chamber uses Dusk Energy to make the monsters, so even though they are weak, they are like fighting the real thing."

"Oh, that is bad."

* * *

Wake opened up another door, and as she entered the room she was met with a single monster. She readied her blade as the monster began gathering energy into itself. Its body then distorted and grew. Its skin hardened into brown armor, its face closing into a helmeted face.

It stood and roared as a massive hammer formed in its hands. Wake stepped back in fear as the beast's size continued to grow. Memories began to surface as the beast stalked towards her, she felt unexplainable fear take hold as the beast raised its hammer.

She ran towards the beast with a scream of rage, only to be batted aside by its hammer. She slammed into the wall, denting it. Sliding off she fell to her knees, looking up she saw that her sword was across the room from her.

She felt the fear begin to build again, but there was another feeling. The beast again smashed her with its hammer and sent to flying. Landing she slowly stood as the fear began to fade.

She looked up with hatred replacing fear, she remember that monster. Its memories were filled with blood and a girl screaming.

A ring of energy began circling around her feet as she slowly walked forward.

* * *

"Chief! Something is happening with her, these readings are going haywire!"

Ruby quickly looked to Mark's screen and paled. The readings were slowly approaching the red. Her vitals were also dropping and rising sporadically. Fuuko watched the screen with clasped hands, even Chlotz looked worried.

Mark's hand flew acoss his keyboard as he tried to figure out what to do. A warning chime cut his concentration, he looked to the screen and his eyes widened.

"R-Ruby, she is giving off an _Ether_ reading."

Everyone in the room turned towards him, Ruby practically pushed him away from his computer and she watched as the readings increased.

"500...790...1000, no 1500?!"

The computers in the room suddenly exploded.

* * *

Wake glared at the monster as the energy increased. Raising her arms the energy began to gather, stretching and shaping the energy formed two purple and black blades. Her eyes began to glow blue as she lunged, a roar filling the room.

Everything then faded to black.

* * *

Chapter complete!

I hope you enjoyed.

I have been wanting to do this story for a while. I played the game and really liked it, not for the reasons you think. It was fun and I enjoyed the characters.

The only problem I had with the game was one specific boss, and trying to farm a rare drop from a specific enemy. Nothing too major though.

Now I have made Wake a girl, because this will be a yuri story. I will try and make the romance-y bits really adorable. A Yuri Harem that involes no male characters, of course I strive for it to be adorable.

This story will be T rated, but that may change considering the subject matter of the game, but I will attempt to keep it there.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	2. The Child and the Sea

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"All I have ever wanted to do was become a better swimmer, for her."_

* * *

 _Renda_

"Wake, please get up! Come on."

Wake groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see her vision suddenly filled with pink. Fuuko smiled when she saw her downed friend begin to move. The silver haired girl slowly sat up, she gripped her shoulder as pain began shooting through her muscles.

She lifted her head as some of the pain subsided, she was met with the most peculiar sight. The Holographic Labyrinth was on fire. Parts of the room were smoking and had people in suits with fire extinguishers dealing with the blaze. Other parts of the room fizzled in and out of existence.

The monster she remembered fighting was breaking apart like the unstable walls, but it looked as if it was in the middle of shattering. Rubbing the back of her aching head she turned to Fuuko.

"Ugh...what happened?"

Fuuko laughed sheepishly as she helped the girl up from the floor. She didn't know how to answer that question without bringing up more questions. She simply smiled as she saw Chlotz enter the chamber.

"Well, you kind of went overboard."

Wake again looked around her, taking in the full extent of the damage. A frown slowly taking place of her confused gaze.

"Well that sucks, I need to help these guys. It'd only be fair."

As soon as the girl took to go and help the scientists Chlotz grabbed her shoulder, a mixture of emotions on his face.

"Where are you going Wake? Ruby and Mark want to see you."

Despite the girl's protests Fuuko and Chlotz pushed her out of the room as more scientists entered.

* * *

 _R &D Lab_

"Your Ether count is at 1500. That should be impossible."

Wake looked up to Mark as the man dressed a wound on her head. She then turned to Ruby as she leaned against on of the tables, many questions were forming. The first obvious came to mind.

"What do you mean Ether count? I am a Female Disciple, I have Star Energy."

* * *

Fuuko looked up from the papers she had found, she heard the tone that Wake had. It had a hint of fear in it. She wanted to go and comfort the girl, but she had been told to stand away from the three as they talked.

Chlotz quietly slid next to her, chuckling as Wake snapped back at what ever Mark had said. He had been secretly eavesdropping on the conversation, and Fuuko was waiting on the news.

"Hehe, this is quite interesting. Not every day you get to see something this fun."

"What do you mean Chlotz?"

The boy tilted his head as his smile widened, Fuuko did not like that look.

"Well, a girl comes to this island, and it not only turns out that she has an Ether count well beyond that of an ordinary Male Disciple, while having zero Star Energy. It also seems she is something called a God's Gift."

Fuuko raised an eyebrow, she had heard of that term, but she couldn't place it.

"What is a God's Gift?"

"Don't know, but it sounds important."

Fuuko fumed slightly as she punched Chlotz lightly in the arm. The boy flinched and started to rub the arm with a chuckle.

"You're useless Chlotz."

"Oh come on Fuuko, that was all I could get without getting caught."

"Yes, but this just leaves me with more questions than answers."

The boy just shrugged as he crossed his arms, leaning against the table. Fuuko silently fumed as the boy was now sitting on the papers she was trying to read. Quickly pushing him off she laughed at the confused he gave her from the floor.

Chlotz jumped up and dusted himself off, he turned to say something to the girl, but he was cut off by Wake seemingly materializing next to him. The boy jumped, and the sudden movement made Fuuko look up from the papers. The silver haired girl just chuckled giving her a wave.

"Hey Fuuko, I honestly hope you're not too busy right now. Ruby and Mark want us to go back to the Church."

Chlotz laughed as he clamped a hand down onto Wake's shoulder, causing the girl to wince. The boy didn't seem to notice this as he started walking towards the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The Church awaits!"

"Actually Chlotz," Wake stopped him with a hand; "they only wanted Fuuko and me to go."

The boy stopped, his gaze shifting bewteen the two slowly. He then smiled and once again grabbed Wake's shoulder, causing her to wince again.

"Oh well, then I'll meet up with you two later."

Wake nodded and she turned to Fuuko. The girl was giving her a questioning look, but it quickly faded as her smile returned. The two were almost at the door when Ruby ran up to them, blocking their exit.

"Excuse me, but I forgot to give you two some gifts. Wake, for you, this is an Ether Amp. We may not know how you have it, but you should take it. It will strengthen all of your weapons when in use."

The woman then held out her hand, in it sat a pendant with a large violet core. Wake took it and quickly put it on. She felt a slight tug in the back of her mind, but she ignored it. Ruby then turned to Fuuko and pulled out two guns that resembled the ones from the simulator.

"These are Dusk Breakers. They are advanced weapons that shapes the wielder's Star Energy into a visible form. Think of it as shooting bullets made of light, except these actually hurt."

Fuuko thanked Ruby as she took the guns, the girl examined them and slowly deadpaned.

"I hope I won't break these. They look _really_ expensive."

"Oh, and one more thing. I personally made this feature, so I hope I don't start gushing over it. Activating both the Ether Amp and the Dusk Breakers during combat causes them to absorb energy straight from the wielder's Brand. It then envelopes the body with a field that materializes something like a combat suit."

"Is that the revealing thing I was wearing during my test?"

Ruby and Wake turned to a blushing Fuuko, Wake raising an eyebrow while Ruby just laughed.

"It puts your body into 'battle mode', whatever shape that takes is completely dependent on the user, not the system."

Fuuko then slouched as she broke eye contact with Ruby, her blush deepening. Wake just looked to Ruby with her head tilted.

"Well, I got what I equate to a suit with a conductor's tail. All I was missing were sleeves."

"As I said, it is dependent on the user, now good luck at the Church you two."

The two nodded as they quickly exited the building. Chlotz then walked over to her and gave her a questioning look.

"What exactly did the Church want to see them for again?"

"Classmating."

"Dang it, Wake is getting all the luck."

* * *

 _Fort City: Shopping District_

Wake and Fuuko walked through the crowded streets in silence as they made their way to the Church. Fuuko looked up to Wake, her eyes widening when she saw a dark look in the taller girl's eyes. Not wanting Wake to feel bad, Fuuko then spoke.

"So, what did they tell you back there?"

The silver haired girl was silent for several more seconds before she sighed and began speaking.

"I don't really understand myself to be perfectly honest, but they called me a God's Gift, a weird one at that."

"Did they tell you what that is?"

"Yes. They explained that within Dusk Circles, Ether Density is almost nonexistent. This is why we Disciples can't normally enter them, as we cannot fight without it."

Fuuko nodded as Wake paused, everyone had been taught this so this wasn't new to her. What Wake brought up next however, surprised her.

"My body apparently exudes Ether at an immeasurable amount. So, I can basically create a field that weakens monsters to the point where people can fight them inside Dusk Circles."

"That sounds...great!"

"Yes, but then they told me something bad. I cannot fight in Dusk Circles. Unlike every other Female Disciple, or human for that matter, I have zero Star Energy. If I go into a Dusk Circle I will die."

Fuuko stopped dead still at that, Wake took a few more steps before realizing this. Turning around when she did Wake also stopped as she looked to the pink haired girl. Fuuko then rushed forward and grabbed onto Wake's arm, she looked up to Wake with worry.

"Is that what they're goinng to make you do? Fight even though it will kill you?"

Wake stared at her for a few moments before a smile graced her features, she then patted Fuuko's head as she chuckled.

"No, that isn't what we're doing. And besides, there is a way for me to fight, I just have to have either another Disciple, or what they called a Star Child with me. Their star energy should compensate."

Wake then turned to start walking, but she stopped when she remembered that Fuuko was still on her arm. Facing her again she gestured to her arm, Fuuko looked at her and then to the limb she was clinging to. The girl's face reddend and she quickly took a step back, giggling nervously.

"Sorry about that. But wait a minute, why have I never heard of a God's Gift before now?"

"I am the first on apparently," Wake shrugged; "Ruby even called me the greatest hope for the world."

Wake and Fuuko continued walking, each thinking on what the conversation had revealed. Silently Wake raised her hand to stare at her Brand. She clenched her fist as anger began to boil within her.

 _'I had this power all along...and I still couldn't save you...'_

Fuuko's mind was on lighter topics as she turned to Wake.

"Do you know why we were sumoned to the Church?"

"Not really, all I know is that Mark said something about 'Classmating'. Do you know what that is?"

Wake again turned to see Fuuko paused, she noted that the blush probably became more apparent, this caused Wake to raise her eyebrow.

"What's wrong Fuuko, you look embarrassed?"

Fuuko didn't answer, instead she quickly grabbed Wake's arm again and started pulling Wake to their destination.

* * *

 _Church of Aterra_

Mattero, the head priest of the church stood outside of the main entrance. The man was old, with darkened skin and long hair, white from age. His dress was regal, a Priest's robes, but they were colored to match with the sky around him, signifying his rank. It was also noted on how tall the man was, as most of the other Priests only came up to his elbow.

There was one thing known about Mattero, besides how devoted he was. It was known that he was somewhat of a pervert. He always tried to hide his staring at the Female Disciples and teachers on the island city. This was why he was now currently standing where he was.

Being informed that a God's Gift was one the island made him ecstatic, when he was told they were female even more so. Opening his eyes he chuckled when he saw a pair of Disciples waking towards him, two of the trio from this morning. When they were in range he raised his arms wide and spoke.

"Fuuko, S Rank Female Disciple, and the God's Gift, Wake. I welcome the both of you back."

Wake bowed to the man while Fuuko just gave a nervous wave. The man then started looking the two up and down through nearly closed eyes. He mentally chuckled at how 'developed' the God's Gift was, though he sadly noted that she wasn't that much bigger than Fuuko. Shaking his head he smiled.

"Wake and Fuuko. Please come in to the inner chamber, we would like you two to Classmate immediately."

This cause Fuuko to flinch back, she then rushed forward and stared speaking rapidly.

"Wait with her?! But she's a girl! I thought Female Disciples could only do that with Male Disciples?!"

Wake just nodded and proceeded forward, unaware of the process, but Fuuko stayed behind. Mattero just chuckled as he patted her shoulder.

"Do not worry Fuuko, because she is a God's Gift, and filled with Ether, we are trying to see if a Star Conception is possible. Now come along, we must hurry."

Mattero then began leading the nervous Fuuko inside, trying desperately to hide his smile.

* * *

 _The Church: Inner Ceremony Chamber_

Several of the Priests just stood and watched as Wake entered the room. She waved to them , but they just ignored her as they began to converse amongst themselves.

"So, that is a God's Gift, how strange."

"Yes, I agree Aren, but we have been graced with a God's Gift at last. Does it matter in what form they take?"

"No Boro, but I was always taught that a God's Gift was Male. It just seems weird that its a girl who is going to Classmate with other girls."

Boro then wrapped his arm around his friend and began leading him out of the chamber, a large smile on his face.

"Aren, my confused friend, it is about time I introduce you to this little thing called 'Yuri'."

Mattero and Fuuko then entered into the room. The Priest rose his arms, most of the Priests left except for a select few. Mattero then pushed Fuuko towards Wake and motioned them to a circular platform at the center of the room.

"Okay you two are you prepared to perform the Classmating Ritual?"

Wake nodded, eager to see what it was, but Fuuko shrank back as she put a hand to her chest. Wake gave her a worried look, but the girl just shook her head.

"R-Right now? I'm sorry, but give me just a minute, I need to make sure my heart can take it."

"I understand your anxiety at this Fuuko, so take a minute to prepare. Now Wake, do you have any questions about the ritual?"

"Yeah, what is Classmating?"

Mattero chuckled as he linked his sleeves together, this was going to be interesting. He hadn't had to explain the ritual in decades.

"Well, as you know, Classmating is a holy ritual used to create Star Children. The ritual uses a male's Ether and the female's Star Energy. These energies entwine themselves with Bonds...linking both Disciples in an unbreaking link."

The man then lifted his arms as a small porcelain figure materialized before him. It resembled a sleeping child, Wake thought it looked cute. The man then pulled it out of the air and gestured towards it.

"The Bonds created then pour both energies into this, a Star Womb Matryoshka. When then powers intertwine completely it then creates one of these holy children."

Mattero then leaned over and placed the Matryoshka into a slot in the floor between the two. He took a step back and held his arms out wide again.

"Normally there is a large chance for failure in the ritual, but can expect an extremely high Conception Rate with an S Rank girl, and a God's gift...girl as well. So please show us some good results."

Wake nodded, finally understanding what she was going to do. She did however feel her cheeks become heated when she realized that she was going to be doing this with Fuuko. Mattero chuckled again as he turned towards Fuuko, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Are you now prepared, Fuuko?"

"Yes...," Fuuko stammered as she broke from her daze; "I'm ready now."

"Then we shall now begin the Classmating! I will now, ahem, watch over the ritual between you two."

The two girls nodded as they took their spots at either side of the Matryoshka. Mattero took a step back and raised his hands once more. The lights in the chamber faded as the platform began glowing in a pale blue light.

Fuuko turned to Wake and giggled nervously, causing the taller girl to look down to her. Fuuko then raised a shaky hand to Wake. The girl took it, intertwining their fingers as their brands began to glow. Violet and Ocean Blue energies then began fillng the chamber. The two girls closed their eyes as the energies began mixing in the air.

* * *

 _A Beautiful Seashore_

Wake blinked as birds could be heard cawing, looking up she saw a small flock of seagulls flying overhead. Looking to the side she smiled at the sight of the massive ocean. Its deep blue color glittering in the sunlight. She didn't know when she left the Church, but she knew that this place was beautiful.

A stray breeze blew around Wake, chilling her. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself, and came to a realization. She had no clothes, a pale violet aura framing her body.

Looking down at herself she raised her eyebrows, why was she naked? Shaking her head she decided to answer that question later. Looking around she felt something begin tugging at her, when she found the direction where the pull was the strongest she began walking. The sounds of the sand moving under her feet, she smiled at the feel of it.

* * *

Even though the tugging had gotten stronger Wake wasn't sure where she was going. She just followed the beach, enjoying her time there. She had never been to a beach, so everything she was witnessing was filling her with so much joy.

Making a turn, Wake spotted something glowing in the distance, she could make out a human shape. She then broke into a run, hoping to see what it was.

Quickly closing the distance she smiled upon seeing that it was Fuuko. The girl shared her predicament in the lack of clothing, but her body was framed in a baby blue light. The girl's eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together, almost as if she were praying. Her hair, no longer in her twintails now flowed behind her, swaying in the breeze.

When she finally got to Fuuko the girl finished what she had been doing. She lowered her arms and turned and started walking. She however quickly ran straight into Wake, the girl giggling slightly. It seemed to take Fuuko a moment to figure out where she was, her face planted in Wake's breasts.

The girl quickly flinched back and looked to Wake and began spouting several apologies. The taller girl just watched with a smile. She came to realize that the beach was now the second most beautiful thing she had seen today.

"Fuuko, do you know where we are?"

The girl then stopped her tenth apology and looked up again to meet Wake's eyes. Wake could see a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, we are in the bridging point between our souls. It is supposed to take the shape from both Disciples' memories. My world is a beach I went to as a kid."

Wake nodded, that made sense, and would explain the lack of clothing somewhat. She was about to ask about her own world, but she was stopped by Fuuko raising her hand. Wake could see the girl blushing.

"The books say that all we have to do is find each other and hold hands. Can we do that now and get out of here?"

Not understanding why Fuuko would want to leave such a beautiful place, she quickly held up her own hand and once more intertwined her fingers with Fuuko's. She then felt another tugging sensation as a light formed at both of their chests. The orbs flew out of them and merged together.

The world began shaking as a shape was taking form from the light, Wake looked to Fuuko once more, who then returned her attention to Wake with half lidded eyes. The girl spoke, but the world's quaking drowned her out. Wake read her lip's movements however and smiled.

She then leaned forward and placed her lips on Fuuko's as the world faded.

* * *

 _The Church: Inner Ceremony Chamber_

Wake slowly ended the kiss as she backed away from Fuuko, the girl was blushing as they separated. The Matryoshka was glowing with a warm light as cracks began opening over its shell. The two girls looked down to it as the Matryoshka shattered. The orb of light from before rose into the air and began taking shape.

It formed into the body of a child, clearly a girl, then streamers of violet and blue wrapped around her frame. A symbol of a Lance with an X behind it appeared as clothing formed. A black cape and armored shirt wrapped around the child's torso as metallic boots covered her legs. A large hate rose from her head as purple lines began glowing.

The child then slowly lowered to the ground as the light broke away from her skin, her hair now flowing freely. The girl opened her eyes, which glowed green, her hair began glowing a silver that almost shone blue as a single line of pink etched its way across her head.

The energy faded and the lights returned to normal, everyone in the chamber took a step back as they saw the newly born Star Child. Said Star Child turned to Fuuko and Wake with a smile.

"Mommy, and Mommy, thank you for creating me."

Fuuko fell to her knees and quickly embraced their child, Wake lowered herself as she ruffled the girl's hair. The Star Child giggled at the contact.

Everyone in the hall however, were surprised at what they saw in the Child, she was a Dark Paladin. Mattero stuttered as he quickly cleaned his face of blood.

"Good Star...A Dark Paladin! A form of Star Child that has to use a specific Matryoshka, formed naturally, and on the first attempt? The Conception Rate for that must be..."

"Well, that was a resounding success. Just as I thought, that much Ether guarantees a Star Child with an S Rank Female Disciple."

Mattero shifted slightly to see Chief Ruby standing beside him, he wasn't even aware that she was there.

"Ruby? When did you get here?"

"You and your Priests aren't the only once interested in this experiment. I decided to tag along when Mark went to go file a report. These readings are exceptional."

"You dare call this most holy of rites, an 'experiment'?!"

Ruby just waved away the fuming Priest's words as she motioned towards the pair of girls as then played with the Star Child.

"Don't these results satisfy you as well?"

"Indeed," Mattero nodded; "I am extremely pleased. O Star God, I thank you for your gracious Gift."

Ruby nodded as she began walking towards the two. She stopped at the edge of the platform, clearing her throat to get their attention.

"Good job the two of you. With this we might be able to exterminate monsters within Dusk Circles."

Wake nodded as Fuuko once again hugged the Star Child, letting out tired sigh. The silver haired girl turned to her partner and frowned.

"Fuuko, are you alright? You can grab onto my arm."

Fuuko didn't respond immediately, but she did wrap her arms around Wake's arm. The two then stood, the Star Child hugging Fuuko's leg.

"Thank you Wake, that just took more out of me than I was expecting."

"Now," Ruby began as Mattero walked up behind her; "if you continue to grow your bonds, even more powerful Star Children can be born. So keep this up."

The Star Child then let go of Fuuko's leg and marched up to Ruby. She spread her arms and frowned.

"I am the only one my mommies need!"

Ruby chuckled as she lowered herself to ruffle the hair of the Star Child.

"Yes of course, I am just looking out for your parents...um..."

Ruby looked up from the Star Child and straight at Wake.

"What are you going to name her?"

Wake just shrugged and then turned to Fuuko, who she nudged.

"What? Me?"

"Well, we were in your world, so yeah."

Fuuko took a moment, but she then nodded as she detached herself from Wake and lowered herself next to the Star Child. She wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

"How about the name...Isana."

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

I tried out several things with this chapter, and I like how it turned out. I am also going to apologize for how late this was. It was sitting there not even half complete and I just recently started working on it again.

Anyway, what I did with Fuuko is something I am going to do with all of the Heroines. That idea came to me and I liked it. Also kind of sets things up for much later in the story.

Wake didn't have a world for a reason.

Now, to the two Priests. I have my game on so I can go through the dialogue and pace out my writing. In game they were bothe 'Priest A' and 'Priest B', so I gave them random names that fit their letter.

Also, the conversation they had was a parody of a conversation I had with one of my friends a long time ago. Brought a volume of Kashimashi to class, and then left with a friend who was now a fan of Yuri and Shoujo-ai.

To note this last thing: I am going to turn this story to an M Rating. There are scenes I have planned out that would be restricted by a T Rating. Nothing Explicit, but if you played the game you would know.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	3. The Walls of the City

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"You told me you had someone you had to protect, how is this protecting her?"_

* * *

 _Front City Defensive Line_

Wake adjusted the collar of her new Disciple uniform, it was primarily white whith violet striping. She was told that the stripes were unique for every person, but she didn't know how far that went. Finishing her task she looked at her reflection in the changing room's mirror. She smiled at how formal she looked in her uniform, twirling a bit for fun.

The girl then struck a pose, which caused her to laugh at herself. Her uniform reminded her of a cartoon she used to watch. She didn't know why she felt so lighthearted, but she was enjoying the feeling. Wake paused, slowly she reached up to her lips.

She and Fuuko had kissed, her first kiss was with another girl, the memory of that moment sent shivers through Wake. She giggled to herself as she turned to the door. Quickly unlocking it she exited the room, finding Fuuko standing there in her own new uniform, with a knowing smile.

"You did the pose too, right?"

Wake just smiled, causing the girl to laugh. The two then hurried towards their next destination.

* * *

 _Fort City Defensive Line: Exterior Wall_

Chief Ruby stood with her back resting against a wall as she looked towards the sea on the horizon. She didn't look down, as the thing that the wall was guarding was not something she wanted to look at.

She had done her research, and since there was nothing more to be gleaned from it, she ignored it.

The woman had been waiting for Fuuko and Wake to get changed. She brought them here to explain to Wake what exactly she was going to be going up against. She had told the higher-ups what would happen, but they ordered her to tell the girl.

A light breeze blew around her and she smiled, she enjoyed the way the wind felt up this high. Her thoughts were then interrupted as the exterior door unlocked. Turning her head she saw the two girls walk towards her. She pushed off from the wall and smiled.

"My, don't you two look cute in the new uniforms."

"Oh, Chief Ruby," Fuuko smiled; "thanks."

"Yes, I like this, thank you."

Ruby smiled and nodded as she turned back to the horizon, however she now looked down, towards the thing she no longer had an interest in, as she told herself.

"I suppose I should get to the point of why I brought you here. Look down there."

She then pointed at the object, Fuuko and Wake walked up to her sides and stared down into a crater. In the crater's center was a large metallic disk that had what resembled an electrical net. Several Disciples could be seen surrounding the ring.

"What you see before you is the world's first and largest Dusk Circle. It has been titled the Pandora Labyrinth, by the way. I suggest you know that name, makes it easier to remember."

"How frightening...This is the Dusk Circle that appeared twenty years ago..."

Ruby nodded as she turned from the site and walked off a bit, Fuuko and Wake watched her. The woman then slowly turned and continued.

"This is the first of eight Dusk Circles that sleep in this world. Two have become active as of now. That is, they have fully taken root, materializing as Labyrinths. This one, thankfully, is dormant. However, dormant does not mean inactive. The concentration of Dusk is so high that monsters are still being formed, and some getting out."

The girls nodded, Wake looked once more down to the Pandora Labyrinth and frowned. She could feel something stir in her heart, she felt like she was being pulled, but she ignored it. She then turned back to Ruby with a question.

"The Labyrinth is clearly visible, though. Why isn't this one considered an active Dusk Circle?"

Fuuko turned to look back to the Labyrinth as Ruby shrugged with a smile. Wake didn't like how she did that.

"There is one reason you can see this one so clearly. The Pandora Labyrinth's Dusk energy is at least a hundred times more potent than the energy you would find in a normal dusk circle."

"Then how is the city being protected?"

Ruby walked back to the edge and pointed towards the disk. Wake once again found herself staring at the Labyrinth. The more she did the more uneasy she felt.

"The Labyrinth, as you can see, is covered with a device that creates a magical wall. The wall is powered by volunteer Disciples, each strong enough to handle any monster that gets through. Even though it is rare, some monsters get past them."

Fuuko's head snapped around as realization dawned upon her, Ruby looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"So, the monsters that attacked us when we got off the boat must have been some of those."

This got Ruby's attention, for the woman spun around as if she had told some bad news, her expression went along with that. She looked frightened, Wake felt sorry for her somewhat.

"You were attacked by monsters? There were no reports...did they come from another Nest?"

"Nests? Here? What in the heck Chief Ruby?!"

Ruby quickly calmed down as she turned to the silver haired girl. Wake's expression was a mixture of many other emotions. If Ruby hadn't wanted to keep the conversation serious she would have laughed. However, she quickly calmed herself and continued.

"Active Circles that are on the continent shoot out pods filled with monsters. This pods are called Nests, we equate them to spores. They make it to the island sometimes, but this is a very rare occurrence I assure you."

The two nodded, content with the answer for now. Ruby sighed, she was finally done, she hated explaining things she didn't care for. She hoped her other visitor would have arrived sooner, but they didn't. It was only when the conversation had ended that she heard the door open again, she again sighed.

Wake turned towards the door and saw another Female Disciple walk onto the wall. She had short yellow hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a Male Disciple uniform that was lined in gold, a sword at her hip. The girl had a serious air around her. This was only confirmed when the girl stopped before Chief Ruby and bowed. Her words were stiff and calculated.

"I apologize for having kept you waiting Chief Ruby."

"Ah, there you are," Ruby then turned towards Fuuko and Wake; "let me introduce you. This is another S Rank in the second year."

"Oh, so we're going to be in the same class. I'm Fuuko, nice to meet you."

"I am Alec Marker. Another S Rank?"

Fuuko nodded and chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"So I'm told...I'm a little worried if I'll be of any use, though."

"You should not be so naive. Such thought will only lead to death on the battlefield."

"Y-You're right, ahaha..."

"That was not funny."

"Oh...Right."

Wake looked over to Fuuko and winced, Alec was being just a bit too direct with her answers. She reached over and patted the girl on the shoulder. Fuuko turned to her and Wake flashed a smile to tell the girl not to worry, she didn't see Alec turn her gaze upon her. Wake then turned and smiled to Alec as she extended a hand.

"I'm Wake Archus. It's nice to meet you."

"So," Alec's eyes narrowed; "you are the God's Gift..."

"What, is there something on my face? Did my hair turn yellow again? It tends to do that when I meet a possible rival."

Alec didn't respond to her attempt at humor, continuing to watch her. The tense mood she was feeling didn't even lift slightly. Alec then began speaking once more as she shook her head.

"No...It is nothing."

Before the situation could get any weirder Ruby pushed past Alec and smiled. She really needed to get out of here and get back to work.

"Why don't you let Alec guide you the rest of the way? I am rather busy, so see you later."

Ruby then quickly left and entered the building. Everyone watched her go, when the door shut Alec returned her attention to Wake.

"You need a tour? Follow me then, but is there anything you would wish to know while you are here?"

"Not at the moment, no..."

"I see..."

The girl then turned slightly and motioned towards the door, she kept eye contact with Wake. The silver haired girl gulped, for some reason she thought she may have made the girl angry.

"I will show you the firing control for the Dusk Screener first."

Before anyone could move however, alarms began sounding. A speaker crackled to life as the three girls turned towards it. Fuuko seemed worrired, and Wake ready to fight, but Alec just stood with the same expression.

 **Monsters are emerging from the Pandora Labyrinth. All staff that are on duty, intercept them immediately.**

"What's going on?!"

Alec turned to Fuuko, the girl's face still betraying no emotion. The girl drew her sword and raised a hand to point at the Labyrinth entrance.

"Monsters have broken through the barrier."

Wake spun around and shouted as several of the dragon headed beasts rose from the barrier. They roared, the shockwaves knocking several of the Disciples to the ground. Some of the beasts were then attacked by Disciples that were still standing. Some of the beasts then sprouted wings and took off as their bodies became more bat like.

Wake really wished she had remembered to grab her sword, realizing it was gone when it wasn't at her side. It was probably still in the Holographic Labyrinth. She thought herself a fool when she realized she had forgotten it. Her thoughts were cut short as Alec turned to her, the monsters quickly closing the distance.

"God's Gift, can you fight?"

It sounded like Alec was challenging her, she decided to take her up on it.

"Yes, of course I am!"

Then, for the first time since they started talking, Alec displayed emotion. When Wake gave her an answer the girl's face split into the largest smile. The sinister look that it gave the girl made Wake shiver.

"Good, I will deal with these, go on ahead and finish off the rest."

Wake nodded and Alec took off running towards the monsters. The girl then started tearing through the beasts' numbers, almost feral in approach. Wake then turned towards Fuuko, who simply nodded with a determined look.

Smiling Wake then leapt over the railing, followed by Fuuko. The Ether Amp then began glowing, which caused her clothes to glow as well. Her Brand also shone in a bright orange light.

* * *

 _Violent electricity crackled around Wake as her uniform began glowing. The energy then swallowed her as her clothes broke apart, a black and red circle patter forming over her chest. The light then faded as more red lines began tracing along her legs and back. A scarf wrapped around her neck as the transformation completed._

 _Fuuko's uniform shattered like glass as the girl spun. A black and green dress wrapped around her body as the shards from her uniform began collecting around her. A white jacket covered her as white boots formed around her legs. Her headphones then opened up into cat ears._

* * *

The two landed and quickly scanned the area to find an opening in the monsters. Fuuko reached into holsters at her thighs and drew her Dusk Breakers, the guns now having energy blades extended that glowed blue. The girl charged forward, firing into the group of monsters. Wake followed, even though she didn't have a weapon she could handle the beasts.

One of the monsters, another bat, swooped towards Wake. The girl punched forward and was surprised to see a large blade extend forward and impale the monster through the head. It faded in black smoke as Wake pulled the blade back. The weapon was black with violet striping along the edge. The girl raised her other hand and another blade formed.

Despite the size of the weapons, what surprised Wake is that they had no weight. Smiling Wake spun the blades around to be reversed gripped she then surged through the line of monsters.

Fuuko was pushed back and Wake landed next to her. Wake dropped to her knee as she looked over the girl. Fuuko just chuckled as she pushed Wake's hand away.

"Don't worry, just got cornered. I'm fine."

Nodding Wake helped the girl to her feet. They had cut a sizable hole in the crowd of beasts, but now the remaining monsters surrounded her. Fuuko raised her guns and Wake her swords, neither noticing the blue glow from Wake's Ether Amp. Wake smiled as an idea floated through her mind, her eyes having a faint blue glow to them.

"Hey, Fuuko, I might have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Run forward and shoot as many shots as you can, and at as many enemies as you can. I'll follow and finish them off when you finish."

The pink haired girl nodded as she tightened her grip on the gun's triggers. Silently Wake gave the command and Fuuko began their assault. Charging forward Fuuko began firing several shots, she then spun out of the way of Wake who rushed from behind her with her blades crossed. The girl then threw her arms out to her sides. A large wave of energy launched forward, connecting with Fuuko's shots.

Both attacks then connected with several monsters, each monster reacting violently to it. The monsters then quickly became encased in ice that exploded. It was a glorious chain reaction that caused every monster to be frozen and then exploded.

When the last monster fell Wake sighed, her uniform returning to normal. She turned to Fuuko as the girl also changing back. The two looked to each other and smiled while Fuuko gave a thumbs up.

"That wasn't too bad."

* * *

The two girls made their way back to the top of the wall, after Wake made sure the other Disciples were fine. When they finally got back to where they jumped off, they saw Alec, waiting patiently for them. They walked closer and the girl nodded at them, her expression returned to its stoic one, Wake inwardly sighed. If she had to choose, she wouldn't want to see that feral one again.

"It looks like you are done here."

"Yep, I'm glad your safe Alec."

"I have to apologize," Alec frowned; "I have to take care of dealing with the aftermath here. My tour is over. I will escort you to the dorms, at least."

* * *

 _Women's Dorm_

The trio had seemingly walked halfway across the island before they arrived at the dorms. Most of the walk was in silence, which bothered Wake, but when she saw the dorms she realized it was somewhat worth it. The building was quite large, more resembling a mansion than a school facility. Fuuko and Wake stood awestruck at the sight, Alec simply turned and motioned towards the building.

"Wow...This is luxurious..."

"S Rank Disciples are giveen different lodgings than other Disciples. And because you are a God's Gift, you will receive the same benefits as an S Rank Disciple. If you will excuse me."

Alec then started walking back the way the came, leaving the two alone. Wake turned to Fuuko and smiled. She noted how beautiful Fuuko looked in light of the sunset. She realized that she had been having a lot of those thoughts all day.

"Looks like our new lives are about to begin."

"Things are so different here," Fuuko sighed, tired; "I have to try my best for world peace."

The girl then leaned against Wake, her muscles giving out. Wake just smiled as she looked down to her.

"Well for right now you should try your best to get some good sleep."

Fuuko slowly nodded, which caused Wake to laugh. The taller girl then wrapped her arm around Fuuko, leading the exhausted girl to the dorm entrance. A question once more floated through her mind, she looked down once more to the girl in her arm.

"Fuuko, why did you ask me to kiss you when we Classmated?"

"It has something to do with the Bonding," Fuuko yawned; "they say that emotions can go rampant. Sorry about that, wasn't able to control myself."

Wake's eyes narrowed as she again put her hand to her lips. She could still feel the tingling of their kiss. Shaking her head she smiled.

"Well, you took my first kiss Fuuko, I would hardly think it fair if that wasn't what you actually wanted to do."

The girl didn't respond, Wake believed that she was probably too far gone to respond. She didn't notice the tint that spread across her cheeks.

The two entered the dorm and went to the desk, a Disciple smiled at them as they came in. She pulled out a book when they got close. Wake heard the girl chuckle when Fuuko collapsed onto the desk, Wake quickly grabbing her.

"Hello, are you new here?"

"Um, yes, I am Wake Archus, and this is Fuuko Amicus. Can you please tell us where are rooms are?"

The Disciple nodded as she opened the book, flipping through the pages. She then stopped on one and skimmed the page before she looked up to Wake with a smile.

"You're in luck, your room is just up the stairs Room 99. And it seems that this girl is assigned as your roommate."

Wake nodded with a growing smile, knowing her luck she should have expected that. She didn't mind that, it was just expected. The girl at the desk handed her a key, which Wake took with a 'thank you'. The girl then picked up Fuuko and proceeded towards their room.

* * *

Unlocking the door, despite the difficulties from trying to keep Fuuko from hitting the floor, Wake pushed it open. She hurried inside and flipped the light switch, closing the door with her foot.

The room was quite large, much to Wake's surprise. There were two queen sized beds with desks at the back of the room. There was a large window behind one of the desks, Wake knew which one she was going to take. Other than that, the room was quite bare. Ignoring that Wake made her way to one of the beds.

She picked up Fuuko and placed her onto the bed, making sure to take off the girl's shoes. The girl instantly curled up, which caused Wake to chuckle. Patting the girl on the head Wake moved towards the window desk and sat down. Pulling out her notebook she flipped through it as she remembered what exactly happened to her today.

"Fuuko said she had to try hard for this world, and so must I. These monsters must be destroyed."

Wake then looked over to the sleeping Fuuko, a sad smile taking the place of her regular one. Her eyes darkened as she frowned.

"I am not going to let anything happen to them. Not like last time."

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she then oppened up to a blank page in her notebook. She then began jotting down several new notes. Starting off with a listing titled 'How to be a good God's Gift'.

"Need to start somewhere."

* * *

Another chapter complete, I hope you enjoyed!

I had more free time and this was on the mind, so I thought why not? I realize it may seem slow, but the pacing will get better.

I know they have single person dorms in the game, but right now I am going to have it like this.

Alec is a girl in this story, I have my reasons. And she is alot colder initially than the actual Alec.

I again hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	4. Wrath of a Teacher

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"We have always stood together before. What makes you believe we would abandon her now?"_

* * *

 _Road to Aterra Academy_

Wake put a hand to her mouth to hold back a rather large yawn. The girl grimaced slightly as she then lifted her other hand to look at her watch, she was going to be late.

In the girl's haste to write down all notes she could think of, she forgot to sleep. She had managed a short nap, but it didn't help much. It surprised her when she saw that Fuuko had already left for school, leaving Wake to wonder why she didn't wake her. The girl slowed to a halt and stretched, relief coursing through her as her bones popped.

Looking towards the ocean she smiled however, as the sight was still breathtaking to her. The sight of the ocean mixed with the chirping birds, and the sounds of the rustling tree leaves just made the girl smile. Straightening her stance she clenched a fist with a determined smile.

"No time to mope over lack of sleep! Today is the my first day to this new academic life. I need to try my hardest."

The girl nodded and proceeded onward, passing by several other Disciples that were also on their way to school. She waved at a few, some waved back, others just took one look at her and laughed amongst themselves. Confused at their reaction, Wake almost walked over to the group, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she was met by the mischievous grin of Chlotz.

"Morning! Nice uniform you got there Wake. I had a feeling a God's Gift would get a special one. That's really cool."

Wake just blinked at the boy's statement, she then looked down to his uniform. His uniform was white with blue stripes, and a gold and red emblem on his arm. That was really the only thing she spotted that was different, as her emblem was gold and cyan. The boy pulled her from her thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"You also get to live in such a sweet pad, too...I'm kind of jealous. I really need to work hard to live somewhere like that."

"We'll just have to work harder together then. Wouldn't want you to get bored of your current accommodations."

It seemed to take a minute for Chlotz to realize her joking tone, but when he did he laughed and pulled her closer.

"Good response classmate, we should be getting along with each other. People do tend to say that home is where you make it."

Wake then pushed the boy off of her, starting to get uncomfortable at his proximity. Chlotz took the hint and stepped to the side, putting his arms behind his head. There was a brief pause before he started talking again.

"There are a lot of Disciples living in my dorm, it's so nice and lively."

Chlotz then turned to Wake with a raised eyebrow.

"There are only S Ranks at your place right? Doesn't it feel empty?"

Wake shrugged, her attention not really on the conversation, it was pulled towards a bird species she had never seen before. Though, as much as she wanted to go and sketch it, it would have been rude to leave in the midst of a conversation.

"Its only been one day Chlotz. It would be hard to say if it is."

"Okay, but just you watch me! I'll outrank you in no time flat!"

"I doubt that, I am a serious study."

"Morning, you two!"

Wake and Chlotz turned to see Fuuko running towards them, she came to a halt before them and smiled. Wake just tilted her head.

"Fuuko, why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"Oh, well, you looked pretty beat, I also had something to take care of. I left you to sleep because you looked like you really needed it. Yesterday was kind of rough on us."

Wake just shook her head and sighed, Chlotz watched them, his mischievous smile growing larger. There was a topic of conversation he wanted to discuss.

"Oh, yeah, you guys Classmated yesterday! How did it go? You guys have to tell me what it was like with two girls."

Wake was about to respond to the boy, but Fuuko interrupted her, the pink haired girl becoming visibly redder in her cheeks. She lightly punched Chlotz in the arm.

"Hey! I-I think it's against the rules to ask about it Chlotz. Even if it was the first time two girls have ever done it!"

Fuuko's voice was kind of loud when she finished that statement, Wake noticed several other girls giggling while looking at them. She could swear she saw some of the Male Disciples give her a dirty look, they were probably jealous.

"Really Fuuko? Isn't it a holy ritual? I'm just asking for educational purposes."

"Yeah I'm sure you are you perv!"

Wake turned, about to tell Fuuko that that comment was rather rude, but she was cut off by a girl with short green hair and a purple bow running up to her. Her eyes had yellow stars at their centers, something Wake found a familiarity with. Her uniform was lined with black, and she wore a nervous smile.

"Ah..."

The girl looked as if she had something to say, but didn't, Wake just raised an eyebrow. The girl then shook her head and held out her hand.

"Um...Good morning!"

Wake paused for a brief moment before she returned the smile and took the girl's hand.

"Good morning."

The two shook and the girl quickly took a step back, her cheeks red.

"Oh...Um...Well, see you!"

The girl then turned and ran off, leaving the three to watch her disappear from sight. Chlotz whistled as he once again put an arm around Wake's shoulders.

"Whoa! Pretty smooth there, aren't you Wake? You just got here yesterday and already you have girls running up to talk to you?"

Wake then pushed the boy away from her again, straightening her tie as she spoke.

"I don't know that girl."

Chlotz then frowned as his mischievous expression was replaced with an annoyed one.

"Liar. Like you expect me to believe that a random stranger would run up to you and say hello. I mean, she had to know you have a thing for girls right?"

"She _was_ cute. And Chlotz, there are so many things wrong with what you said I'm not sure I could explain them all."

"But it is true Fuuko, I do like girls. Yet, I still don't know who she was."

Chlotz and Fuuko turned to stare at the girl, surprised by her blatant admission of that fact. Wake just chuckled as she shook her head. If that surprised them, then they were in for a treat for the next few years. When Chlotz seemingly calmed down her chuckled while poking her arm.

"Maybe you've forgotten about her?"

"...Maybe."

The trio then continued their walk, having a grand time. Their conversations ranged from several random topics, most from Chlotz trying to pull more information out of Wake. This went on for several minutes before Fuuko turned and pointed off in the distance.

"Hey, guys. I can see the Academy."

Wake turned away from Chlotz and felt her eyes widen at the sight of the building. The structure was massive, reaching high into the sky. A large gate wrapped around the white and cobalt building as the mountain of the island stood behind it. If Wake could equate the look of the Academy to anything, it would be that it resembled a rocket that was stuck on top of a school building.

"So that is Aterra Academy."

* * *

 _Aterra Academy: Faculty Office_

The trio had entered the building and had been instructed to head to the Faculty Office to find their assigned classes. They had hurried as fast as they could, as they didn't want to be even later, Fuuko and Chlotz were doubled over trying to catch their breaths. Wake, not feeling as exhausted as her friends, looked around the room, trying to find a teacher to speak to. When Chlotz finally got his breathing in order he stood up and called out.

"Excuse us, we're looking for a teacher."

"Then, may I help you?"

The trio turned to see where the voice came from, it was another girl. She had red hair that was held in a ponytail with a black and violet bow. She wore a white dress shirt with a red jacket and skirt. Wake tilted her head at this, she looked their age. Wake honestly found the girl to be quite attractive. Yet a question remained, why was she not in uniform? Chlotz took one look at the girl and flinched back, his reaction getting the attention of the two girls. The girl before them just laughed at his reaction.

"Oh, it's you, Chlotz. Good morning."

"Ooh, you must be a ladies' man, Chlotz. You already have a cute girl calling you by name, also."

Chlotz turned a glare towards Fuuko, but the girl simply flashed him a smile reminiscent of his mischievous one. The boy then sighed as he slumped over.

"Um...It's not what it looks like."

Fuuko shook her head as she once again turned to the girl, she put a hand to her chin as her head tilted.

"Am I missing something? I thought that you had to wear a uniform at this school."

Wake silently thanked Fuuko for asking that question, she had been trying to figure out a way to word it without being rude. She also silently cursed herself at how simple the task should of been. The girl chuckled as she put her arms behind her back.

"Oh, there is a perfectly good explanation for that..."

"She may not look it, but Sis is a teacher at this school."

Wake and Fuuko's heads snapped back to Chlotz while the girl laughed at his expression. It was a mixture of defeat and annoyance. Wake then turned to the girl and spoke the question that was on the two's mind.

"'Sis'?"

The girl nodded and bowed with a smile.

"I thank you for looking after my brother. My name is Chloe Genus, I'll be in charge of your class. It is nice to meet you all."

"Chlotz's sister is our teacher?"

"She is an S Rank too..."

Wake once again looked to Chlotz, the boy looked depressed all of a sudden. She felt bad for him, but she stayed quiet. Chloe nodded as she turned to Fuuko, leaning forward to get a good look at her.

"You're a fellow S Rank, Fuuko, isn't that right?"

"Of all the teachers in this school, I had to get my sister..."

Chloe's smile faded as she quickly corrected herself, she looked to Chlotz with a serious expression.

"That's odd. I know I you that I was in charge of the second-year Elite Class."

"Yeah, you probably did mention that at some point."

"Same as always Chlotz, always forgetting the important stuff I tell you. Looks like I still need to look after you. I am the older sister, after all."

"I am not a kid!"

Wake smiled, she enjoyed seeing the interactions between siblings. However, a flash of red and white split apart her happy moment. She frowned as her eyes darkened, Fuuko noticed this, and even gave the girl a questioning gaze when her expression quickly returned to normal. Meanwhile Chloe and Chlotz were still having their argument.

"Stop bringing that up! You are only a year older than me!"

That comment pulled Wake away from her thoughts, she turned to Chlotz as the boy fumed.

"What? Really?"

The boy sighed, a look of defeat sliding across his face, he then slumped over and turned to Wake.

"My sister had excellent grades that allowed her to skip a few grades. She is now a teacher. She transferred to the Academy last year when she got her Brand. She graduated from college at the age of 14, top of the class too."

"Wait, Genus? Aren't you the one who wrote the thesis on combat strategies? I loved reading it, taught me alot actually."

The three turned to Wake, the girl simply smiled and shrugged.

"How else do you think I got good with my sword. I had a lot of free time and access to a library."

"Well," Chlotz continued after the pause; "looks are deceiving, aren't they?"

"That part wasn't necessary, Chlotz. Well, I'll be introducing you three to the rest of the class. And Chlotz...no sleeping during my lectures, okay?"

Chloe had said that with a smile, but the three could just hear the violent undertones that went along with the statement. It actually caused Wake to shiver.

* * *

 _2nd Year Classroom_

The class was rather lively when Chloe and the three entered the room. The students busy talking amongst themselves and seemingly having a nice time. They all immediately settled however when Chloe cleared her throat. Each student quickly took to their seats and watched Chloe with waiting expressions. Wake whistled at their speed of doing that.

"Students, today I would like to introduce you to three new Disciples that are joining us. They are Fuuko Amicus, Chlotz Genus, and Wake Archus."

There was a murmuring that went through the class, Wake looked to each of the students. Some looked to her with surprise, while others just began laughing. Why was everyone doing that? The only person that wasn't talking was Alec. The girl was in the back of the room reading a manual of some kind. The two Disciples in front of her however, seemed busy discussing something.

"So that's God's Gift. Whoa...I never knew she would be so attractive."

"Quiet Areo, she may hear you! But, then again, I thought only an S Rank would become the God's Gift..."

Alec looked up from her book, a twinge of annoyance was in her eyes, but other than that her face remained stoic. Chlotz looked around the class and sighed, Fuuko gave him a look and the boy quickly explained.

"Everyone is looking at Wake."

"Well, she _is_ a God's Gift after all. Not every day something like that happens."

Chloe then cleared her throat once more and the class went silent. Every eye was now on the girl as she smiled.

"All right everyone, let's settle down," She then turned to the three; "you three can take your seats too."

The three nodded and quickly took seats that were available. Fuuko took a seat in the front while Wake was sitting in the direct center. Chlotz's seat was next to Alec, and the girl didn't seem all too pleased about that. When they were settled in Chloe stood behind her podium and smiled.

"Well, vice president Narika! Since the class president is out for the day, please start the day for us."

Wake heard a chair next to her screeching as its occupant shot out of her seat. She then heard a rather nervous voice begin speaking, she could tell that the girl was probably shaking.

"Ah! Y-Yes...E-Everyone, please stand."

Everyone in the class then stood, Wake didn't know what was going on, but she quickly stood anyway. All of the students then bowed as the nervous sounding girl once again spoke.

"Good morning, Ms. Chloe. Everyone, take your seats."

All of the students then returned to their seats, Wake smiled at how well executed that was. She was about to start writing sketching in her notebook, but a relieved sigh pulled her attention to the desk beside her.

The girl sitting at the desk had long dark blue hair that was held with a hairband that had a little white bow on it. The girl's face was red, it almost seemed as if she was trying to calm herself down. She had the same emblem as her own, but her uniform was lined with brown stripes. It kind of made Wake happy she chose the seat, as Chlotz would have sat there and stared at the girl's sizable chest. He probably would have made the poor girl even more nervous. Even though the girl was trying to relax, Wake decided to talk to her.

"Are you alright? Your face is really red."

The girl almost seemed to jump when Wake spoke, but she calmed and turned to Wake with a cautious smile.

"Oh...I'm all right. Its just that I don't do the morning greetings, I was kind of nervous."

"You get stage fright, huh?"

She meant that as a joke, but the girl nodded sadly, she felt bad for bringing it up.

"That's right..."

"Well, in any case, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, my name is Narika Shina."

* * *

"As you all should know, this world consists of six elements. Fire, Aqua, Wind, Earth...Hm, now what are the remaining two? Narika."

"They're Ether, which represents Light, and Dusk, which represents Darkness."

"That's correct. Good job Narika."

Narika smiled as she took her seat again, Wake also smiled at her as she looked up from her notebook. To be honest, Wake really wasn't paying attention to the lecture. It was on subjects that she had already studied, instead she spent her time drawing. That didn't mean however that she couldn't feel happy for her new friend. She looked down at her drawing and frowned.

She had been attempting to draw Ms. Chloe and Narika, but the doodles didn't look right to her. Sighing she flipped the page as Chloe continued with the lesson.

"The Dusk Circles that threaten this world are overflowing with Dusk Energy. Dusk, the element of Darkness, is said to preside over mankind's desires. In these Dusk Circles, the Dusk Energy is so powerful that most other elements cannot thrive. Ether is completely devoured by it."

Wake winced at that, she quickly remembered that she was literally nothing but a walking Ether Field as Ruby put it. She got even more nervous over that fact, but unaware of the girl's plight, Chloe continued.

"Obviously, our Star Energy cannot be used in spaces without Ether Particles. This is why Disciples cannot fight the monsters that are formed in Dusk Circles. Even worse, two of the Circles have become active near the island. Our allies are doing what they can day and night."

A very tense mood settled over the class, so much so that even Wake looked up from her notebook. Chloe then shifted her attention to Alec, the girl was still reading.

"Alec, you've been in battles against monsters recently, correct?"

The girl then closed her book and stood, giving the teacher her same blank look. Wake was starting to wonder what was wrong with the girl.

"The number of monsters pouring out of the Dusk Circles has increased. A 15% rise compared to last year. Following this, there have been many casualties reported. If we proceed to fight outside of the Circles, in two months there will be a 50% increase. This island would be swarmed."

The girl took her seat and went back to reading. Everyone in the class turned to stare at the indifferent girl. She gave the information about that many potential deaths as if she was reading the newspaper. She was kind of making Wake mad that she didn't seem to care. To break this, Chloe again started speaking.

"This is true, but even then, we've finally found the light at the end of the tunnel. This is because...we have been granted a God's Gift!"

Everyone in the class seemed surprised by that statement, some even gave knowing looks towards Wake. She somewhat began feeling embarrassed at the attention she was getting, but once again Chloe continued when the class settled down.

"And because she can create her own Ether Field. We can finally fight the monsters with the help of the God's Gift! Even within the Etherless Dusk Circles!"

The class once again started excitedly talking amongst themselves. To make matters worse for Wake, Chlotz jumped out of his seat and started talking quickly.

"That, and she is also compatible with Female Disciples! Her Star Conception Rate with an S Rank Discipe is at 100%!"

That got the boys in the class excited, the girls just started to giggle. Narika turned, wide-eyed to Wake, the girl shrank back in her seat. She did not like this much attention thrown at her. Chloe seemed to agree as she threw an eraser at the boy's head. There was an audible crack as the eraser deflected off, sending Chlotz to the floor. The Male Disciples watched in fear as Chloe picked up another eraser.

"Chlotz. That was uncalled for."

"Going in to Circles that no one has ever gone into...Isn't that dangerous and a bit nerve-wracking?"

Narika had said that aloud, but Wake could tell that it was meant towards her. She sighed and turned towards the girl.

"Yes, I'm nervous about it, given the risks. But, if that will help exterminate these monsters, I'll jump in head first."

"Wow, you must be very brave."

"Or incredibly foolish."

Wake turned in her chair to see Alec glaring at her, she felt chills run down her spine.

* * *

 _Lunch Break_

"Wait, what?! You're an S Rank too Narika?"

Wake winced the volume at which Chlotz had uttered that statement. Fuuko pushed the boy back into his seat as the blue haired girl chuckled. When lunch had started, most of the class had left, but the four of them stayed. Wake was still jotting down her remaining notes while the other three discussed over eating. When Fuuko managed to get the loud Chlotz to sit back down she turned to Narika.

"It is nice to find another Disciple in the same Rank. Let's be friends!"

"I would be glad to."

Wake looked up from her book, closing it as she was done, and was about to contribute to the conversation, but she was cut off by the PA system.

 **Would 1st-Year Elite Class Ellie Troit, and 2nd-Year Elite Class Fuuko Amicus and Narika Shina please report to the Headmaster's office immediately. I repeat, report immediately.**

The system cut off and Chlotz sighed. Wake did to, but it was drowned out by Chlotz's.

"That was Sis."

"I wonder what they would need us for? Let's not keep them waiting Narika."

The blue haired girl nodded as she quickly closed her lunch box. The two girls the exited the classrom quickly, leaving a confused Wake and a bored Chlotz. Several minutes seemed to pass in silence, but soon Chlotz got his trademark smile back. He poked Wake with his elbow, the girl turned to him, wondering what he wanted.

"So Wake, did you know this? At the end of winter the Academy holds a special party. They call it the Star Conception Festival. I was told it is a party where the Male Disciples ask out the Female Disciples. It was supposed to deepen the bond between Classmating partners, but nowadays most attend it as couples."

The boy paused, stars seemed to be glittering in his eyes, Wake just chuckled. Chlotz then jumped out of his seat with a fist in the air, the sudden movement causing Wake to fall out of her chair.

"And it is said that couples with great compatibility with Classmating get blessed by the Star God! They get to live happily ever after!"

"Huh," Wake groaned as she pulled herself back into her chair; "looks like someone believes in fairytales."

"That may be, but you can't miss an opportunity like this? Come on, don't you think so?"

"I guess..."

The boy eyes grew large as Wake dusted herself off. The boy then put his hands on the desk and looked right at her.

"That's it? No excitement whatsoever? Come on Wake, think of all the girls that you could ask out!"

"Chlotz, just because I am open about the fact that I am a lesbian, it does not mean I shall pine after the affection of every girl I meet. I came here to slay monsters, not to goof off."

"Seriously," The boy paused, his face apologetic; "I wasn't insinuating anything, I was just getting a bit excited about the idea. Perhaps a bit too excited. This is a serious situation."

Chlotz sat back down and Wake's smile returned, she didn't mean to berate the boy on his excitement. Chuckling she continued.

"Given the circumstances Chlotz, I think it's okay to act like that. I think that these events are necessary during these bleak times."

"Right?"

The boy seemed to get some of his excitement back, for he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head. While he wasn't looking Wake plucked an apple slice from his lunch and began munching on it.

"Still, I was shocked to find out that Narika was an S Rank, too. She seemed like such a gentle girl."

"That just goes to show that you can't judge a person before you get to know them."

Wake stole another slice, but this time Chlotz saw her do it and stared, Wake just shrugged. Sighing Chlotz continued as he pushed the rest of his apples towards the girl.

"Alec looks and acts like any honor student, though. A bit colder even."

"Oh right," Wake quickly stood up as she finished her current slice; "I need to thank her for helping me yesterday."

Wake was about to run from the room, but Alec walked through the door and halted her progress.

"Oh Alec, just the girl I wanted to see."

"What do you want God's Gift?"

"I'm sorry I didn't speak up sooner, but I want to thank you for helping us yesterday."

She held out her hand, wanting Alec to shake it, but the blonde haired girl just stared at her. After a few moments Wake lowered her hand when she realized Alec wasn't going to shake it.

"You do not need to thank me. It is part of our mission."

"Still, you were a great help."

The girl nodded, but she looked off to the side as if she were trying to remember something. She then quickly returned her inhumanly cold gaze to Wake.

"That reminds me, we did not finish our tour. Come to me if you would like to finish it."

"I'll remember to."

Alec nodded and pushed past Wake, quickly making her way to her desk. She retrieved her book and started to walk out. She stopped before Wake and turned, this allowed Wake to look at the book she was reading, it was titled _'The Puppet and the Star'._

"I have a meeting to attend. If you will excuse me."

She then left, leaving Wake with a smile, she managed to talk with Alec without seemingly getting the girl mad. She thought that to be a success. Chlotz walked up to Wake and sighed.

"She seems indifferent to everything."

Two Disciples walked up to the two, Wake noticed that they were the two from before. The shorter of the two started speaking.

"Well, she is a second-year Elite. She also has the highest grades in the class, she is the Queen of Nemesis Hunters."

"That has a cool ring to it."

"She is also the manager for the defensive lines of the Fort City. That's why she acts like that, everyone excepts a lot from her. She also gets special treatment."

Chlotz and Wake nodded, the two could agree on that, Alec sounded like she deserved some sort of recognition for the things she achieved. Chlotz then quickly changed the subject, also much to Wake's relief.

"That reminds me, there are only a few S Rank Disciples at the Academy, yeah?"

"Yes, there are five S Rank girls here now, this includes Fuuko. There were a few more, but they are off fighting on another continent."

Wake felt herself about to ask of the other Disciples, but once again she was cut off by the PA system.

 **Will the God's Gift, Wake Archus of 2nd-Year Elite Class, comee to the Headmaster's office immediately? I repeat, God's Gift, please report to the Headmaster's office.**

"Looks like it's your turn now. Make sure you tell me what happens."

Wake nodded and quickly gathered her things before hurrying out of the door. When she was halfway down the hallway she pulled open her notebook to find a map. Tracing her route and memorizing it she quickly replaced the book in her bag and broke out in a run.

* * *

 _Headmaster's Office_

Wake quietly entered the room, slowly opening the door and shutting it as quietly. She may have been called to this office, but that didn't mean there weren't people still possibly working. When she completed this she turned and scanned the room.

The room was quite massive, much larger than Wake would have thought. At the center of the room was a large desk sitting on a raised platform. The entire back wall of the room was made of several large windows. Bookcases and other strange things lined the walls. Wake's attention was then shifted to her friends and the girl she had met on the walk to school.

The girls were talking excitedly amongst themselves, having seemingly not noticed her presence in the room. Wake then rose a hand and knocked on the bookcase close to her. The only one of the group who seemed to notice was the new girl. She turned around and gave her a nervous smile.

"Oh...hello."

"Excuse me, but I'm not late am I? Wait a second, you must be Ellie, right?"

Wake chided herself mentally while the girl nodded, why didn't she realize that faster? Hearing the conversation the rest of the girls turned. Chloe had a beaming smile as she clapped her hands together.

"Well, looks like this is everyone. The Headmaster wanted to tell us something important! So listen carefully to what he has to say."

A door on the opposite side of the room then opened and through it walked Mattero. The man nodded to the girls as he took his seat. Wake seemingly, was the only one confused by the man's sudden appearance.

"Wait. The High Priest is the Headmaster of the Academy?"

"That's right," Mattero nodded; "there's a reason I called you all here today. I believe Chloe has already informed the girls about this, but given that you are all S Rank Disciples..."

"We will be going into the Dusk Circles that have activated."

Both Wake and Mattero turned to Ellie, Wake out of surprise, and Mattero because he was cut off. The Priest then shook his head and quickly continued.

"Of course, you shall accompany them, God's Gift."

"Wait a moment," Wake began glaring at the Priest; "I thought you said that only Isana and I were going into the Circles!"

"Of course Wake, but I also mentioned this before: A Star Child displays their full power when receiving Star Energy from females. In other words, the Star Children and Female Disciples are of one flesh. You may make an argument that you are a Female Disciple, but we all know that you cannot produce Star Energy of your own."

Wake looked like she was about to start arguing with the man, but Chloe expertly stepped between them and began speaking.

"That, and your Star Conception Rate with the Star God's Ether, are why you have been chosen. If we fight together and strengthen our bonds, we'll make better Star Children. The Disciples with the highest rate of survival were prioritized for this task. We are going into dangerous areas after all."

Wake took a step, wincing at the information unloaded on her. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to calm down before she began to speak. She tried to hide the worry in her voice, but she knew she was failing. Her eyes were heavy and dark.

"I see. Then I'll just have to keep you all safe..."

"Wake..."

The silver haired girl turned to see the smiling face of Fuuko. Narika chuckled as she put her hands together.

"You're so encouraging."

"Wake..."

Ellie didn't say anything else, for she was seemingly looking straight through Wake. It was if she knew what she was thinking, and decided to remain quiet out of respect. Mattero then raised his hands and spread them wide.

"We are currently requesting approval to infiltrate the Dusk Circles. When approved, you will be sent to the active Circle. This is all."

Chloe moved closer to Wake and placed a hand on her arm, the notion calmed Wake considerably. She looked into Chloe's eyes and smiled at the determined look she was receiving.

"I know things are going to be tough from this point on. But, for the sake of world peace," Chloe's expression then softened; "let's all do our best in battles and Classmating."

The other girls then moved to calm Wake, this left Mattero alone at his desk. His cheeks became visibly redder at the sight.

"How I envy the girl...Classmating with so many charming ladies..."

A stray eraser then flew through the air and smacked into the man's head. He then flew back and spun in the air. When he managed to get up he saw Chloe picking up her eraser. She gave a hollow laugh as her fist tightened around the eraser.

"Did you say something, sir?"

"A-Ah, yes, please make sure you train yourselves before getting into any actual conflict with monsters! Well then, excuse me."

The man almost seemingly bolted from the room. Wake was quite impressed that a man at his age could run that fast, but her attention was pulled back to Chloe as the girl tugged on her sleeve.

"About that training that he mentioned. We can use the battle simulator at AngelMarker R&D for that. You all should know where it is correct? Well then, you're dismissed for today! Take care, everyone!"

* * *

 _Road to Aterra Academy: Returning to Dorms_

Wake simply watched as Chlotz reacted rather violently to the news she had shared. The boy almost looked sick when he began talking.

"Wait a second. From what you just told me, does this mean you'll be Classmating with my sister!?"

"Do you have a problem with that? I apologize if you do."

"Tsk...If I said I did, I already know what Chloe would say: 'What a stupid thing to worry about when the whole world's in danger!'. Yep, she'd get pretty...angry about that."

The boy then rubbed where the eraser had struck him earlier that day, cringing slightly from the sting.

"All right...It's with you, so I give you my approval. It's because the world's in danger, nothing else."

"Well, I'm glad I have your blessing to Classmate with Chloe."

The two then proceeded towards their dorms, Chlotz reenacting a conversation he had when she left. Wake just listened, trying to rid herself of the dark thoughts she was having.

* * *

Another chapter complete, I hope you enjoyed!

Yes, another chapter out this quickly. I really need to stop if I don't want to burn myself out on this story. This happened with my Tales of the Hunter story, and I don't want it to happen again.

That story is finally getting worked on again.

Anyway, rant aside, I feel like I need to clarify something. When I am typing this, I have my game on next to me. This is so I can go through what is said and write it down, creating character movements and actions when necessary. I also change the dialogue up somewhat so as to not be a literal copy and paste from the game.

Now, I do this simply to remind myself of what happens. Its not like with my Megaman stories where I have played Zx so much that I have it memorized. The story will change, as I always add my own spin on things. But, the things I have planned are not going to become apparent for a whille.

Well I did introduce the concept of the worlds, so I am happy about that.

So, that was pretty much a convoluted way of saying that one could see this as a novelization of the game. One that starts changing drastically further down the road.

That also explains why I kind of find the writing stiff. It should get better when I get to the first Dusk Circle. More freedom.

I shall now apologize for making you read the above rant. I am sorry.

Chloe is a teacher you do not want to get mad.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	5. The Mask One Wears

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"You don't have to handle this on your own because I shall stand by you. Even if my heart can't handle it."_

* * *

 _2nd Year Classroom_

Narika giggled as one of her friends finished with their story of nighttime escapades. It was the end of class and Chloe had given them some free time, this allowed Narika to catch up with her friends that she normally found little time to speak to. As the girl started going into a tangent, Chloe walked up and placed a hand on Narika's shoulder.

"Narika, could you do me a favor and pick up the work from the students?"

"Okay Ms. Chloe."

Chloe then smiled and walked off, Narika turned to her friends and they each handed her a paper. Thanking them she then started doing as she was requested. She made it to the back of the room and slowed as she eyed a peculiar sight. Wake was at her desk with her head down. Narika could tell that the girl wasn't asleep, as she was currently clenching and unclenching her fist.

Narika turned and spotted Fuuko and Chlotz talking to each other by the whiteboard. Why wasn't Wake with them? Sure the normally sociable girl had been fidgety all day, but this was bizarre.

Taking care to not disturb the girl Narika slowly walked up to the desk and spotted the paper she required. It was underneath Wake's elbow, much to her chagrin. Sighing the girl leaned over and lightly tapped Wake on the shoulder. The girl flinched and jumped back, the action causing Narika to wince. She met Wake's gaze, and she gasped, the girl had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"W-Wake? Are you alright? Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"Huh? Oh, Narika...," Wake visibly relaxed as she wiped her eyes; "sorry, was just having a bad dream."

"Oh, well, um, I need your work for Ms. Chloe."

Wake nodded and handed the girl her work. Narika accepted it and looked at the writing on the page. It was neat and small, almost looking like it was typed on a computer. She glanced over several points in the writing, but her eyes slowly moved to the name line and she raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Wake I apologize, but who is Sanae?"

"What?"

"You wrote _Sanae_ where your name should be."

"Oh, hehe, sorry I just have a lot of stuff on my mind today. The name is from a book I borrowed from Fuuko. Just going to quickly fix that."

Wake then quickly took the paper from Narika and crossed out the name on the paper. She then wrote her name and handed it back to the girl, who accepted it with a smile. Wake nodded and pushed herself from her desk and hurried to the door of the class.

Narika watched the girl go and sighed, she didn't understand why Wake seemed so jumpy, or why the girl had been crying, but she decided to let it slide as she continued her rounds. It wasn't her place to pry into her friend's personal life. At least not until they became more than friends.

That last though caused the girl's face to go completely red, she then quickly hurried to finish her work. Trying to get that embarrassing thought out of her head.

* * *

 _Fort City: Downtown_

Wake sighed as she strolled past the crowds of students that had been let out of school. She silently berated herself for crying at school. Of all the days she was needed for testing, and it just had to be today? She had to force herself to smile and go about the day. At least there would be tomorrow, then she could actually put the dark feelings behind her. The girl stopped and shook her head, a determined look crossing her features as she raised a fist.

"There I go moping again, I said I would stop that. No matter what this day is, I am a Disciple!"

Wake's expression then softened as she began to smile. There was no need for her to get depressed, not when everyone of her friends were still smiling. The girl then stopped as she looked to the AngelMarker building. A look of realization crossed her face as she began running towards the distant building.

"That's right, Ms. Chloe said we could use the Research Lab to train. What better way to get my mind off of this?"

* * *

 _R &D Lab_

Wake wheezed as she pushed open the doors to the lab. Several of the scientists in the room gave her odd looks, but she didn't notice them as she was doubled over. When she caught her breath she quickly jumped up and hurried to Mark. The distracted man easily spotted due to his uniform.

She was almost at his station when the man turned around, he gave her a smile as she waved.

"Hey, Wake. What brings you to the Lab today?"

"Well, I needed to get out of an emotional rut and I thought of doing some training. Have to be in top shape when we go to the Dusk Circles."

"Good idea. Now if you promise not to blow it up again, I shall show you to the simulator."

Wake gave a sheepish chuckle as she followed Mark to the simulator room. She had said before that she would assist in fixing it, but Mark hadn't allowed her to do so. He joked that he wanted to hold it over her for a bit. Mark then walked towards an elevator and pushed the button. The doors slid open and he then turned and gestured inside.

"After you, Milady."

Wake gave a mock curtsy as she hurried into the elevator. When Mark entered he quickly pressed a button and the doors shut. Wake then remembered that she didn't do well in elevators, but she put up a strong front as the machine sped upwards.

* * *

 _Redux Battle Simulator_

"Welcome to our pride and joy, the _Redux_ Battle Simulator. It is called Renda for short."

Wake slowly walked into the room and began examining everything. The walls of the room were lined with glowing blue squares, with several holographic screens filling the air around them. Wake was beginning to feel excited as Mark opened up a console and started typing.

"Wait, is this what you used in the Qualifying Exams?"

"Yep, this machine is pretty much programmed for any scenario a Disciple can think of. Or whatever Chief feels like doing on a Saturday night."

Mark then pressed a key on the console and several monsters came into existence. Wake instinctively took a step back as she reached for her sword. Mark quickly grabbed her arm and shook his head as she gave him a questioning gaze.

"These monsters are just data right now, no need to worry. They only become physical when we inject Dusk Energy into them."

Wake nodded as she let go of her sword, Mark then walked back to the console and typed a command, the room began glowing as it then flashed brilliantly. Wake shielded her eyes, when the light faded she lowered her arm and gasped. The two were at the Defensive Line. There was even a cool breeze that flowed past her.

"This system contains data on all monsters and Dusk Circles that have been investigated. And this area is just for long range combat practice."

Mark then began typing again, when he pressed the last key four lights surrounded Wake. Then lights shrank and changed into human shapes. Wake's eyes widened when the lights faded, revealing Fuuko, Narika, Ellie, and Chloe. The four girls gave Wake small smiles as Mark walked away from the console.

"It also has combat models of all the Female Disciples that can currently enter combat alongside you. This is why this system can be so realistic."

Mark then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Keycard. He handed it to Wake, who accepted it with a nod. She looked at the symbol on the card and giggled when she saw that it was a chibified Chief Ruby.

"All Elite Disciples are given free access to the Redux. That is your personal activation card. Customize it however you like. And don't lose it."

"Alright, I'll just need to find a pocket somewhere on this uniform."

Wake fumbled about for several minutes before she sighed and stuck the card in between the buttons of her uniform. Mark looked like as if he were trying to hold back a laugh, Wake responded by lightly punching him.

Oh, you wound me so! And one last thing. As you know Dusk Circles are basically labyrinths in their construction. This is because they are highly unstable, and so they can change at a whim. This system can easily replicate that."

Marke again walked to the console and pressed a key, the room and the girls then faded as it returned to normal. The console slid back into the wall as Mark seemingly began rambling.

"Being a God's Gift, your abilities are quite rare. Even in a place with no Ether, you can generate an Ether Field large enough to fight in. However, considering the amount used by both S-Rank Disciples and Star Children. It would be hazardous to you to take more than one girl."

Wake gave a sigh of relief at hearing that information, she wouldn't need to worry about all of them at once. As long as she could keep them safe, she was fine. A question then popped into her head, one that she honestly didn't have an answer for. Who would she take, and who would she ask to stay behind?

"Now, if you'll come with me I have other things to show you."

* * *

 _R &D Lab_

"So, exactly how hard was it to repair the Redux?"

"Oh, well all we _had_ to do was repair the Holographic Emitters and replace the Dusk-"

"Ah, God's Gift! Have you come to see me?"

Wake turned as she was suddenly attacked, her vision went black as arms wrapped around head. She didn't know what was going on, but she was starting to get really uncomfortable. She heard Mark sigh, an indication to who was now holding her like a pillow.

"Chief Ruby, you know that is no way to treat a student. And no, she was here for the Renda. Gave her a key and everything."

Chief Ruby made a small noise as she released Wake from her grip. Wake inhaled as she suddenly was able to breathe again. She gave one look at Chief Ruby as her cheeks became heated, she knew where the Chief had her face, and it was embarrassing.

Now she knew how Fuuko felt on the beach...

"Good work, Mark. Make sure you treat the Renda well. And I also have this for you."

Chief Ruby then grabbed Wake's hand and then proceeded to lock a silver bracelet around her wrist. When the clasp clicked a green light began glowing at the bracelet's center. The woman took a step back. Wake stared at her hand as the green light got brighter. The bracelet felt as if it were trying to cut off her circulation, but when she moved her hand she was surprised to see that it was actually quite loose.

"What's this?"

"That is a communication tool for the God's Gift, the Vis-o-matic...Mark named it."

The man then gave the Chief a blank stare as she simply stuck her tounge out at him. Wake watched this and smiled, those two were rather close if they could mess with each other like this at work. Ruby then straightend as she turned, motioning towards Wake.

"Mark, make sure she knows how to use it properly."

"Alright," Mark nodded as his smile returned; "got any free time Wake?"

"Yeah, I'm not needed for anything until eight."

"Good, then follow me. Time to have fun shopping."

* * *

 _Fort City: Shop_

The two entered the small store and Wake's attention was immediately drawn to the random trinkets that were on display. They ranged from several different bottles with star-like objects floating in pink liquid, to small clothes that looked as if they would fit Isana. Wake even spotted a dress that she believed the Star Child would be cute in. Mark pushed her from her thoughts as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"This store sells the weapons and items that are developed by AngelMarker. This is the fastest way to get our gear to the other Disciples, so we stock the shelves regularly with new items."

Wake nodded as she walked closer to the dress she had seen. She pulled it off the rack and moved to the tag. It read 500 GP in golden letters, and this caused the girl to raise an eyebrow.

"GP? This isn't a currency I know of, how is this determined?"

"You can't buy anything on this island with money. This is where the Vis-o-matic comes in."

Mark then reached for the device and pressed a button that bordered the green light. A small screen materialized, it began reading off several different things. Wake took careful note that the section that was listed with GP, read 620. She gave a sigh of relief.

"This device is equipped with communication functions, a database for the collecting type, and GP awards."

"Awards?"

"GP is short for _'Glow Points'._ The Vis-o-matic will constantly monitor you in the Dusk Circles. When you kill a monster, it then measures your performance, and awards you based on how well you did. It then saves that information and updates your GP when you enter a store."

"So, the stronger the monster, the more GP?"

"Yes, but that does not mean risk your life because you see a tough monster."

"We're buying weapons to save the world, and you still are making money off of it."

Wake jumped at the sudden voice, she spun around and relaxed when she saw Chlotz. The boy was giving Mark an annoyed look. The man simple smiled as he began speaking.

"Nothing good shall come when a man's grasp exceeds his means. We have this system to balance things out."

"Okay, but that thing Wake is wearing is pretty cool."

Wake looked down at the device and pressed the button that Mark had pressed earlier. The screen vanished quickly and the light on the device dimmed slightly. She took one look at the two as they continued speaking. Looking at the dress in her hands she then hurried to the cashier at the back of the store.

It was a woman with light brown hair and green eyes. She smiled as Wake made it to her, she returned the smile as she placed the dress onto the counter.

"Um, I would like this one please."

"Alright, anything else?"

"No, that should be fine."

The woman nodded as she scanned the item, she then picked up what looked like a scanning gun and motioned for Wake's hand. She then plugged the scanner into the Vis-o-matic and a small screen came up. Wake watched as her GP lowered, but she smiled as the woman took the scanner away. She then quickly placed the dress into a bag and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for shopping today. I hope to see you again."

Wake then turned and started walking back towards Mark, Chlotz seemingly having disappeared. She gripped the bag with a smile as she imagined the look on Isana's face when she got her gift. When she had stopped before Mark, the Vis-o-matic began beeping. Wake raised her arm, just looking at it, she heard Mark chuckle as he reached over and pressed another button.

A screen opened up, this one had Chief Ruby looking at her with a mischievous smile.

"Wake, how does it feel to use the Vis-o-matic?"

"Fine, nothing wrong so far."

"Glad to hear it, I have some good news for you. The government has approved of our plan to send you into the Dusk Circles."

Wake's eyes narrowed as Ruby continued talking. It had only been a week since she and her friends had been told of the request. The government had responded this fast?

"And yet they took their sweet time when-"

"When what Wake?"

Wake flinched out of her thoughts as she looked to Mark. She laughed nervously as she returned her attention to Cheif Ruby. The woman had a worried look, but Wake simply waved her hand.

"I am sorry to ask this of you so suddenly, but I need you back to the lab."

"Okay, I'll be on my way at once."

* * *

 _R &D Lab_

When Wake entered the main room of the lab, she was surprised to see that everyone was already there. Fuuko gave her a wave as she walked towards the group of girls. Ruby leaned against her desk while Mattero stood beside her. Chief Ruby then turned to the priest with a smile.

"It looks like everyone's here."

"Excellent," Mattero chuckled as he straightened his glasses; "we have been given our orders by the government. God's Gift and all Disciples supporting her have permission to enter the Dusk Circles."

"However," Ruby stood, cutting the man off; "when you are within the Dusk Circles. You must obey my direction at all times. I am the resident expert on Dusk Circles after all."

"Yes yes. From here onward you shall be receiving direction from her and her team."

Wake nodded as she turned to the girls that stood behind her. Each of them looked ready to go, this made Wake smile, as Narika and Fuuko's attempt at serious just made them look cuter. Ellie had a blank look, but she still smiled. Chloe started tossing an eraser in the air.

"Even if the government seemed to be getting impatient, we need to be careful. For now we shall test the waters."

Ruby pulled up a map of the world, several red circles lit up across the screen. Fuuko stepped forward and motioned towards the circle that was the closest to the island.

"The Circle Seeds that haven't become labyrinths yet...is there any threat of monsters escaping?"

"No, while they aren't active, there isn't enough Dusk Energy to create anything. There are currently five Circle Seeds that we can ignore."

"But, it was brought up during a strategy meeting," Chloe walked to be beside Chief Ruby; "I have been informed that these inactive Seeds will become active shortly. We may have at least 9 months, but that is only a hopeful estimate."

Wake winced as she remembered the two month sentence Alec had predicted. There must have been a worried look on her face as Fuuko gripped her hand. As Wake slowly calmed Chloe continued to speak.

"There have been rumors that state the density of Dusk Energy is on the rise."

"I-Is that so?"

Chloe nodded as Narika looked to Chief Ruby, the woman turned to her computer and typed a few commands. The areas around the Circles on the map then turned a deep purple.

"For a Dusk Circle to become a labyrinth, it needs to absorb Dusk Energy from the surrounding area. And that means from anywhere on this planet, not just the immediate area."

"I'm not quite sure I am understanding what that means."

"Simply put Fuuko, the stronger the Circle, the longer it will take to become active."

"If they all become active at once, what are we going to do?"

"If that ever happens," Wake began growling, pulling everyone's attention to her; "I'll destroy every single monster that tries to get on this island."

Wake's grip on Fuuko's hand tightened, enough so that the pink haired girl started giving her a worried look. Everyone seemed to notice the change in Wake's demeanor, but Chief Ruby still started speaking.

"Now is not the time to be worrying ourselves with possibilities. Only two Circles have become active. We shall move into the smallest of the two Circles first. This is only a test run, do not spend too long in there."

Everyone nodded as they turned to Wake, she shook her head and sighed. She didn't know why her nerves were suddenly acting up, but it was annoying her.

"You don't have to leave immediately, if you have things to do, go and complete them, I'll be here until then."

With that Ruby waved and the girls pulled Wake from the room.

* * *

 _Fort City: Downtown_

Wake once again found herself walking the streets of Fort City, trying to clear her mind. She gave a sad look at the bag still clutched in her hand. She had been so busy that she didn't have time to give Isana her dress. She honestly wondered why her Star Child had to stay at AngelMarker, but she was assured that the child would be able to leave with her soon.

She turned down a road as she began thinking of what she needed to do, but a familiar voice cut through her thoughts.

"Hey, Wake!"

Wake spun around and smiled when Chlotz came running up to her. The boy stopped and took a second to catch his breathe before speaking.

"Perfect timing. Chief Ruby wanted me to give you a message."

"What is it?"

"It is about the Dusk Breakers, the parts on the Breakers can be swapped out to make them stronger. Unlike how you could just swap equipment at the store. They may look the same, but they are stronger. You can randomly find materials for parts in Labyrinths supposedly.

"Thanks for telling me that."

"No problem! If I hadn't remembered, Chief would have started yelling at me. Well, bye."

With that Chlotz ran off, waving as he turned a corner. Wake then paused as she went over a list of things she had to do. Upon completing the task she hurried towards her dorm to get what she needed.

* * *

 _Fort City: Station_

"The day we can send God's Gift to a Dusk Circle is finally here. We are counting on you Wake."

"Understood Chief Ruby."

Chief Ruby nodded as she motioned to a large airship that sat behind her. Several people and Disciples moved around it as they prepared it for launch.

"From now on, you and the girls shall use this to travel to the Dusk Circles."

"Well, that's a first, I've never seen a ship like this."

"It is the fastest airship in our fleet. It was built with the latest technology from AngelMarker. I call it the E.S. Savage!"

Mark struck a pose as he pointed at the airship. Wake giggled when Chief Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. The man didn't seem to notice as he continued gushing.

"It is equipped with the latest version of the Supernova Star Engine! The engine takes Ether from the atmosphere. It then amplifies a passenger's Star Energy and uses it as propulsion. You can reach any Dusk Circle with it! It also has autopilot!"

"I'd imagine that if Chlotz saw this he'd go nuts."

"Alright, get your inner child under control Mark. Who are you going to take into the labyrinth this time?"

Wake turned to the girls behind her. Each looked ready to go, but she could only pick one. She would have picked Fuuko, being that the two had worked together before, but she felt risky. Her eyes then settled on Narika. The girl looked surprised as she stepped forward.

"M-me? Are you sure?"

"Yep, I am positive. Have to be fair."

Narika blushed as Ruby nodded, she gestured to the other girls.

"The other girls and I shall monitor you on your Vis-o-matic. Don't you two try anything funny because your alone together."

Wake and the other girls chuckled, with the exception of Narika. The girl's face went complete red as she then slumped to the floor. Wake could swear she could see steam. She then hurried to pick the girl up, leaning Narika against herself for support.

"You okay?"

"J-just taken off guard with that comment...I'm fine..."

"Good luck you two."

Wake gave a small salute to Chief Ruby before helping Narika onto the airship. When the doors closed Wake helped Narkia to a seat before sitting down next to her. She could feel the engines of the ship come to life. A computer screen then slid out in front of her, one location was lit up.

 _Destination: Lust Labyrinth_

Wake sighed as the ship took off, or she had assumed it had. Taking one look towards the still steaming Narika she chuckled. Patting the girl on the head she leaned back into her seat and prepared for what was about to happen.

* * *

Another chapter complete, I hope you enjoyed.

Now, this chapter was going to be a bit longer, but as I decided to either cut out the tutorial part of the Lust Labyrinth, or put it into the next chapter, I shall cut it here.

If you are wondering why Wake seemingly gets over being depressed that quickly, it will become apparent later. She is worried, but she just doesn't think it fits the part.

Also, I noticed when I was playing this game the second time through, Narika's Voice Actress is Nanako from Persona 4. This just makes it to where I am warry of the character.

Nanako is my favorite character from P4, but everyone who has her voice always hurts me in some way or another. Especially if you have watched the english dub for Kashimashi. That character made me cry near the end.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	6. Bonds born of a quiet Wrath

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"No matter if she believes she is strong enough, no one survives by fighting for themselves. She needs to realize that we are all there for her."_

* * *

 _AngelMarker: Outside Ruby's Office_

Fuuko fidgeted slightly as she sat outside Chief Ruby's office, waiting on the verdict of what was going to happen to Wake. She winced when she heard a rather loud shout emanate from the room. Try as she might, she couldn't hear anything that was being said. She gripped her drink tighter as she went over what had happened when Wake and Narika had returned from the Labyrinth.

The two had gotten off of the airship, covered in injuries. Wake was carrying Narika, even though one could tell she was barely standing. The Chief and several medical personnel had rushed to meet with them, and after a short conversation, they took Narika to the infirmary.

Wake was taken to Chief Ruby's office, which had confused the rest of the girls. Why wasn't Wake being given medical attention? What had happened to them in the Labyrinth?

Shaking her head Fuuko looked up to the door, everything had gone silent. She assumed they were still talking, but whatever caused the outburst had probably been settled. Sighing she took a sip of her drink as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wake, what happened to you two in there?"

"Um...she got hurt that badly because she protected me."

Fuuko jumped as she turned to face the sudden newcomer, she then felt herself relax when she saw that it was Narika. Smiling she patted the seat next to her and Narika nodded. The girl took a seat as Fuuko looked her over. The girl had bandages wrapped around her head and her arms, but other than that she looked fine.

"Well, it's nice to see one of you made it out okay."

"Why? Where is Wake?"

Fuuko pointed to the door and Narika nodded, the girl looked up the the ceiling and sighed. Fuuko looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well, um, we had made it to the Labyrinth. I had transformed...in front of Wake," the girl blushed; "and we entered the Labyrinth. Everything was going fine until we entered the second floor."

The look in Narika's eyes darkened slightly, Fuuko put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Narika gave her a smile before continuing.

"When we got to the second floor, we encountered a monster that Chief Ruby had called a _Dusk Spawner."_

Fuuko's eyes widened in horror. Many a time during her studies she had heard of the Dusk Spawners. The strongest of monsters that controlled the Labyrinths, a being that emitted pure Dusk. She then turned away from Narika as she tried to imagine how frightening that scenario could have been.

"It was the reason there were monsters in the Labyrinth. Chief told us to get away from it, but Wake didn't listen. It was as if she was a different person, she killed it."

"That's a good thing right? I mean, if it's dead there can no longer be any monsters in the Labyrinth, right?"

Narika shook her head, which caused Fuuko to frown.

"The monster got back up, and attacked. It tore through Wake and hit me. She saw that and attacked the beast again, but instead of finishing it off she picked me up and ran. The beast chased us, attacking Wake constantly, she tried her best to shield me."

Narika looked to Fuuko and showed a small smile, the expression calming Fuuko down slightly.

"She got us back to the ship and we escaped. The doctors say I'll be able to go to the Academy again after I've rested a bit."

Fuuko nodded, once again finding herself looking at the door. She knew that Narika was now okay, but she still worried about Wake. In the midst of her thoughts she must have missed something that Narika said, as the girl tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I was, um, wondering, since you are Wake's roommate. Do you know if she has anything personal towards monsters?"

"No, she usually only wants to hear about me. I've never heard her say anything about her own life before the Brand appeared."

"Oh."

There was another pause as the two girls collected their thoughts. Narika then started fidgeting as she turned to face Fuuko, not liking how quiet she was being.

"Fuuko, did you recently lend Wake a book?"

"Hm? No, why?"

"Oh, well when I was sent to collect papers yesterday, I got to Wake. When she handed her paper to me, she had accidentally put the name _Sanae_ where her name should be. She said it was a name she read in a book you gave her."

"Sorry, I don't have any books with that name."

Narika nodded as she put a finger under her chin, beginning to ponder as Fuuko once again looked to the door.

The silence was short lived as the door opened and Wake limped out. The two girls looked to her as she walked towards them. She flashed a smile before she fell to her knees. The two girls rushed Wake as she blacked out.

* * *

 _Women's Dorms: Wake and Fuuko's room_

"Ow! Come on, could you go a little easier on me?"

"Not when you black out from your injuries. Now hold still."

Wake winced as Fuuko applied ointment on the burn on the girl's cheek. She then quickly placed a band-aid on it. Smiling she quickly kissed it as she stepped away from Wake, admiring her handiwork. Wake frowned as she inspected herself shaking her head as she looked up to Fuuko.

"I don't really think these will hold Fuuko-"

"That's Nurse Fuuko to you young lady! And I know how to treat wounds as well as the rest of the Disciples here."

Wake chuckled as she leaned back on her bed, Fuuko taking a seat on the bed beside her. Looking to Fuuko, she frowned as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I don't know what came over me in the Labyrinth."

"It's a good first step when you realize your mistakes."

Wake nodded with a chuckle as she looked out the window, observing the courtyard. Fuuko watched Wake sit motionless, looking as if she were contemplating something, for what felt like minutes before the girl turned to her. Fuuko began to wonder what Wake was thinking about.

"You know Fuuko, since we have Classmated before, we are pretty close right?"

"Yes, but why are you bringing this up?"

Wake inched closer to Fuuko and held out her hand. Fuuko looked at it before she gave the girl a questioning look.

"Well, since we have been that intimate, I felt as if I should formally introduce myself to you."

"Oh Wake, there's no need to do that. I'm fine with how I know you now."

Fuuko looked up to meet Wake's eyes, and was surprised to see what looked to be a tinge of regret in Wake's eyes. It soon faded as Wake dropped her hand. The girl let out a laugh as she lifted her hand once more.

"I just can't seem to get a handshake recently. Well, I tried."

"To be honest, Wake, I feel like I'll end up being a nuisance to to than actually helping you."

Wake looked to Fuuko with worry as the pink haired girl chuckled.

"I honestly don't know if I am someone who can help you, but if this is what fate has planned, then I can try to do my best for you."

Fuuko felt hands grab her shoulders, she let out a noise of surprise as she was pulled into a hug by Wake. The girl held her tight as Fuuko felt her shake her head.

"You'll never be a nuisance to me, never think that."

Fuuko smiled as she patted Wake's back, careful to avoid her injuries. When the two seperated Fuuko chuckled a bit as she looked down at her hands. She then lifted one and moved it towards Wake.

"Once again, then. I am Fuuko Amicus, and for some reason I was chosen to be an Elite, while also ending up with a rather curious girl as my roommate."

Wake looked at her for several seconds before she returned the smile. She gripped Fuuko's hand and shook it with a laugh.

"I'm Wake Archus. I somehow became a God's Gift, I also got an adorable girl as my roommate."

"And I am Isana! I got the best mommies ever!"

The Star Child popped up between them and Fuuko's face turned a shade of pink as Wake laughed. Fuuko then picked up Isana and stood motioning towards the bed. Fuuko paused to watch Wake move to lay on the bed, she took a seat at the closest desk. The three were mostly quiet, except for the cooing Isana was doing as Fuuko messed with her hair. Slowly a curious smile slid into place on Fuuko's face, she quickly began began speaking.

"Speaking of introductions, Wake, who is this Sanae I've heard about from Narika?"

"Sanae? Mommy, are you cheating on mommy?"

"Oh, um, that is a story for another time."

With that Wake spun around and faked falling asleep. Fuuko simply raised an eyebrow as she turned back to the desk to pick up a book. She weighed it in her hand, shooshing Isana as the girl started to giggle. With a quick snap of the wrist the book was launched at Wake. There was a resounding thud as Wake flinched violently.

The night got more interesting after that.

* * *

 _Second Year Classroom_

Wake flipped her pen around in her hand as she watched Chloe go about her lecture. She wasn't really paying attention, she wanted to, but there just wasn't enough energy in her. Her gaze shifted to the seat next to her, it was empty. As she looked at the seat she grabbed her pen and her fist started clenching. Her thoughts quickly shifted to Narika's face, except it was full of fear, possibly directed at her.

It was at this moment, Wake's pen exploded. The girl flinched as ink went everywhere, from coating the wall to the people around her, everything was now tinted blue. Lowering her hand she looked at the blue stain with wide eyes. Slowly she lifted her head and looked around the room, everyone was giving her bizarre looks.

The only people that didn't seem confused were Fuuko, and surprisingly Alec, whose usual blank stare actually had a hint of concern. She gave them all a sheepish smile before slowly lowering her gaze to her ruined notebook, she winced when she saw that the ink had ruined her drawing of Isana.

Chloe sighed as the class continued to stare at Wake. Shaking her head she picked up an eraser and then chucked it at the wall. The resounding slam pulled everyone's attention to her. She put on a smile as she put her hands together.

"Alright class, seeing as there is little time left, why don't I let you go early, my treat."

The class seemed excited about the prospect of leaving early, for they all reached for their bags and hurried out. The four people left in the room were Wake, Alec, Fuuko, and Chloe. Chloe watched as Alec stood from her seat as she picked up her bag. The girl walked past Wake and paused, she then handed Wake a handkerchief.

"Use this God's Gift. It may help get most of it out."

Wake nodded as she took the cloth from Alec, who then turned and exited the room. Wake then began wiping her face. Chloe turned to look at Fuuko, the girl looked ready to jump up and help the girl, but with a wave of an arm Chloe got the girl's attention.

"Go, I'll help Wake."

She mouthed her sentence to make sure as not to disturb the girl. Fuuko gave her a look, but with a smile she motioned towards the door. Fuuko sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with her teacher she stood up and gave one last look to Wake before she started mouthing to Chloe.

"Make sure she is okay."

Chloe nodded as she quickly made her way over to Wake. She made sure to lean on the desk in front of the girl, avoiding Narika's desk.

"So, is everything alright Wake?"

Wake looked up and gave her teacher a weak smile.

"Oh, I'm alright, just a little out of it today."

"How out of it do you have to be to blow up a pen in my class?"

She had meant that as a joke, but seeing Wake give her an apologetic look made her wish she had elaborated. Shaking her head she leaned closer with a smile. She then slowly moved her arms in a way to make her breasts seem more pronounced. She didn't really like doing that, as it hurt her elbows, but she knew how to get people like Wake to open up.

"Come on Wake, isn't there anything you can tell me. I am your teacher after all, if I can't help you then that is bad."

"Ms. Chloe, there are too many things that hurt me, I don't think you'd be able to fix them all."

The statement caused Chloe to frown, but the girl's smile returned as she leaned closer.

"Then why not just tell me what hurts you the most as of right now?"

Wake looked up and met Chloe's gave, the girl could seem some emotion behind Wake's eyes, but she couldn't make out what it was. She then saw Wake's eyes quickly dart downward before the girl averted her eyes. There was a long pause before Wake sighed and began speaking.

"I got Narika hurt."

Chloe's smile widened, she got something out of Wake. She then sat back as she though about what to say next, but she was cut off by Wake before she could.

"I don't understand what is wrong with me. I can't really control my anger, so much that I can't stop myself. Happened in the Redux, and then again yesterday. And everytime I lose it, it either scares people, or hurts them."

Wake shook her head as she looked to Narika's seat.

"And yesterday me losing my anger got Narika hurt..."

"Well, when did you start having these problems?"

Wake said something, but Chloe couldn't tell what she had said. Sighing the girl realized that if Wake had wanted her to hear she would have said it louder. Looking to the ceiling she started thinking of ways she could help.

It didn't take long for an idea to pop into her head. She smiled as she jumped up, quickly grabbing Wake's hand she pulled the girl from her seat and started walking out of the classroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking of a way to help you. Just follow me."

* * *

 _Boxing Club Room_

"Well Ms. Chloe, normally I couldn't allow that sort of request."

"Oh come on Sylvia, she really needs this."

The woman looked over to Wake as the girl was messing with the training gloves. She then turned to Chloe as she shook her head. She cringed at the innocent look the girl was giving her.

"Fine, I'll do it because you're a friend, just make sure you two don't break anything."

"We will. Thanks Sylvia. If this works out I might just accept that date request from you."

"Oh, so now you consider it when I have something I want, I see how it is."

The two laughed as the older teacher walked away, when the two were alone Chloe turned to Wake. She hurried to the girl, picking up her own set of gloves along the way.

"Okay Wake, here is what I am thinking. I am going to help you get over your anger. Whenever you either lose it, or feel like you're about to, we will come here and train."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. If I get mad, what'll stop me?"

"Me of course."

Wake gave the girl a dumbfounded look as Chloe pulled the gloves on. Wake did the same, but she still had a confused look about her. Chloe chuckled as she raised her fists. Motioning she let Wake have the first strike.

Wake hesitated slightly, but she charged forward and let out a punch aimed at Chloe's shoulder. Chloe sighed when she realized that Wake was going to try and avoid actually attacking her. She then sidestepped Wake's punch and grabbed the girl's arm, and proceeded to flip her.

Wake landed with a thud and Chloe started bouncing she needed to get Wake angry, even if she didn't know what could happen. She then watched as Wake stood, the girl staring at her before she charged once again. Chloe repeated the flip and sent the girl flying. She would have laughed if she wasn't trying to concentrate.

The slow attacks by Wake and the flips continued, Chloe noticed that Wake wasn't getting to the state she thought she would. Shaking her head she decided that she would need to try something drastic. As Wake was picking herself up Chloe reached behind her and pulled out her Dusk Breaker. A click was heard as several orbiting machines spun around her.

"Okay Wake, if you won't attack me, then how about something else?"

A screen opened up on her weapon as she cycled through the database she had stored. Finding something she thought would prove useful she selected it and aimed the gun forward. Wake gave her a look before Chloe then turned to one of her orbitals and pulled the trigger.

A thin red laser struck the orbital, but instead of exploding the orbital opened up into a screen. Data flew through it as it then proceeded to shoot its own beams towards the other orbitals. When all of the other orbitals opened up a red light filled the room, blinding Wake.

The light quickly faded, and when Wake looked back towards Chloe her eyes went wide. Standing where Chloe stood was a large humanoid monster with pink and white armor. It had a distinctively feminine appearance, there were even two smaller arms that seemed to caress the monster's large chest. Wake took a step back as two thin red eyes opened in its masked face.

"T-the monster I fought...in the Labyrinth?!"

 **"Yes, I needed something to get you going. I apologize, but this is all I could think of."**

Wake heard Chloe's voice come from the beast, but it was extremely distorted and deep. The beast let out a roar as it charged forward, its horns glowing with a deep red light. Wake tried to avoid it but she was hit in her stomach, she could feel the wind leave her. Chloe winced behind the illusion as she pulled back her fist.

The illusion that Chloe created then proceeded to keep attacking Wake, pushing her back. The girl looked into the eyes of the Dusk Spawner and she stood, her mind starting to go blank. Wake then charged forward with a shout and punched the monster in the stomach. Ripples throughout the illusion started to crack the beast's armor. Inside the illusion Chloe wiped the blood from her lip as Wake proceeded to draw back her fist.

"Good I got you angry, now I can start helping you."

Wake punched again, but this time Chloe dodged it, she heard the sound of metal collapsing and turned, the wall behind her was fractured. Avoiding another attack she began to analyze the situation.

"When she is angry she loses control, and by what happened to the wall, her Ether is materializing to help her. Well, just have to avoid that I guess."

Chloe continued to avoid and counter the raging girl's attacks, trying to think of ways she could help Wake easily break out of the fit she was having. Her thoughts were cut short as Wake's fist met her stomach, it felt as if a shockwave went through her as she fell to the floor. Wake continued her assault on Chloe and the illusion, Chloe was thrown back slightly as Wake again made contact.

Looking up Chloe saw her orbitals lose power and fall, she knew the illusion had fallen as Wake's punch stopped mere inches from her. A look of terror took the place of the rage as Wake stumbled back. Chloe gave the girl a smile as she stood, dusting herself off.

"Okay, so that was a slight oversight on my part. Okay, now that I got you angry, let's help you get over it."

"I-I was trying to k-kill you..."

Chloe looked over to Wake to see the girl on her knees, trembling, she shook her head as she walked closer to Wake.

"No, you were trying to kill the illusion of the Dusk Spawner. I wouldn't go down so easily. Can't say the same about my orbitals though, you broke those."

She the sat down next to the girl as Wake chuckled at her joke. Leaning closer to Wake Chloe smiled.

"You stopped when the illusion I created failed, so that means that you aren't entirely gone when you enter a rage. You can recognize people, so knowing that we can easily form strategies to get you over it."

Wake looked as if she was thinking on what Chloe had said, she then smiled as she nodded.

"Anyway you think you can help, I'll gladly learn Ms. Chloe."

"Okay then, I just had an idea."

Chloe shot straight up and dusted herself off. Wake watched her as the girl pulled off her gloves. She then turned and held out a hand to Wake. The girl looked at it for a moment before she took it and was helped up. The contact continued as Chloe walked out of the room.

"Where are we going now?"

"Someplace that will bring us a bit closer, you know so I can help you more easily."

Because she was facing away from Wake, the girl didn't seen the blush on Chloe's cheeks.

* * *

 _Ritual Hall_

"Okay, that's finished."

Wake nodded as Chloe finished placing the Matryoshka in the center of the platform. She then stood and turned to Wake and chuckled nervously. Wake took notice of this and smiled, stepping closer to Chloe.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, to be honest I've never had to do this before. I hope it's not as bad as I've been lead to believe."

Wake nodded as she held out her hand, Chloe seemed to hesitate but she soon grasped Wake's with her own. She looked up into Wake's eyes and smiled.

"Please be gentle with me."

"I promise."

The two then closed their eyes as the room was filled with the pale light of the platform. Suddenly Violet and Firery Red energies filled the room, their movements resembling a dance as they began pouring into the Matryoshka.

* * *

 _Concert Hall_

Wake blinked and quickly started to take in her surroundings. The area was dark, the only light that was helping her see was the aura emanating from her. The floor seemed to be made of wood, and it was slightly uncomfortable for her to be standing on it. Cold flooring and bare feet do not mix.

Beginning to walk forward Wake carefully examined her surroundings with the little light she was given. She didn't want to break anything while in Chloe's world.

* * *

She felt as if she had been wandering around for what seemed to be an eternity before she felt like she made some actual progress. She came across a curtain and heard something beyond it, someone humming. Pushing the curtain aside as she stepped through it she saw something that put a smile on her face.

Chloe was standing on the end of what appeared to be a stage, a lone spotlight shining upon her as she hummed. Walking closer to Chloe she felt her smile widen as she watched Chloe break into a little dance. Closing the distance between them, she quickly matched Chloe's movements and the two were then dancing in sync.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled as she grabbed one of Wake's hands. She then pulled her into a dance that seemed like a ballroom dance, but mixed with another, her humming became faster as she changed the rhythm.

As the two danced the familiar orb appeared as it began abosrbing their energies. Wake then twirled Chloe into her as she wrapped her arms around the girl. The world began fading as Wake leaned down and kissed Chloe's neck, the girl let out an excited chirp as the world faded, a heartbeat filling their ears.

* * *

 _Ritual Hall_

Wake giggled as Chloe stepped away from her. The two smiled as the Matryoshka slowly hatched. It turned into a girl's form as the red and violets mixed together.

A white tuxedo wrapped itself around the girl's form. A large top hat, with what seemed to be spools of thread sitting on the brim, lowered itself onto the Star Child's wild red hair. An eyepatch then formed as it cover one of the girl's eyes.

When the energy faded the Star Child turned to Wake and Chloe with a smile.

"Hello you two, having fun?"

"Wow, your personality is really different from Isana's."

"Why of course it is Mother, even though we Star Children are indeed childern, we have more complex personalities than you think."

Wake nodded as she turned to Chloe, the girl leaned against Wake and gave her a content smile.

"It would seem our Star Child was born without any problems. It is nice to see you...Xion."

The Star Child nodded as she walked towards her parents. The three of them embraced as Xion giggled.

* * *

 _Women's Dorms: Wake and Fuuko's room_

"So, what did you and Ms. Chloe do all day?"

Wake laughed nervously as she was backed into a corner by Fuuko. She knew that the girl was worried, but even she could hear the slight jealousy in her voice. Quickly looking past Fuuko she saw that Isana asleep on her bed, good, she didn't want Isana to see Fuuko doing this.

"Well, we went and trained, she set up lessons with her that I will be going to sometimes. And well..."

"Well what?"

"I Classmated with her..."

She looked at Fuuko to see her reaction, and she was surprised to see Fuuko just sigh. The girl looked back at Wake and smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, and here I thought she might have took you on a date or something."

"Wouldn't Classmating be considered more intimate than a date?"

Fuuko gave the girl a look that caused Wake to go quiet. The pink haired girl then walked closer as she began speaking. Even though it seemed she was trying to be angry, Wake could see that she was blushing.

"Yes, Classmating could be conisdered that...and even though normal people have only one partner for those rituals, you are special. You can Classmate with anyone you want. And. I. Can't. Stop. You."

"I'm doing it for the sake of our planet."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Well, considering we are here to fight monsters, yes. I understand where you are coming from, that was the first time you and I Classmated. Even though I know that is special I have a job to do."

Fuuko took a step back as her blush deepened, Wake was wondering what she was reacting to. Fuuko then. Quickly shook her head and pointed towards Wake's bed.

"Bedtime, now!"

Wake quickly complied as she could and soon the lights went out. Wake stayed awake, watching Fuuko as the girl fell asleep. She looked down to Isana, who she thought was asleep in her arms, but she was surprised to see to blue orbs looking up at her.

"Mommy, does this mean I have a new brother or sister?"

"Yes sweetie, you have a younger sister."

Isana then giggled, but a huff from Fuuko caused both girls to fall silent. They still continued to smile though as Wake quietly told Isana of Chloe and Xion.

* * *

 _R &D Lab: Star Child Playroom_

Chloe giggled as she played with Xion, the Star Child tossing around a large stuffed tiger. Chlotz was there watching his sister play with his technical neice. He smiled a devious smile as he looked to his sister. A thought had crossed his mind and he decided to voice it.

"So Sis, how was Classmating with another girl? Did you do that to pro-"

Chlotz flew back as an eraser bounced off of his face. Chloe grabbed it as it fell towards her and she handed it to Xion, who took interest in it instantly. Chloe turned an eye on Chlotz as he pushed himself up.

"Having those kinds of thoughts about your best friend and sister? How low can you get Chlotz?"

"Nrgh, I wasn't. I was simply going to bring up if you were trying to prove if it could work. You know because _she_ is a Disciple too."

Chloe turned away from Chlotz as thoughts on another girl filled her head. Her fists clenched slightly, but Xion noticed the movement. She looked to Chlotz and glared at him as she raised the eraser and tossed it. It didn't have the same impact, but it still caused Chlotz to flinch.

"Stop making Mom sad Uncle!"

Chloe looked at Xion as the Star Child stood and walked over to her. Sitting down Chloe and Xion were the same height. The Star Child then hugged Chloe, causing the girl to smile.

"Don't worry, while I'm around, Uncle Chlotz won't mess with you."

Chloe chuckled as she seperated from Xion. The smile the girl was giving her caused her to remember another smile that brightened her day.

* * *

Another chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed!

Okay, so parts of this chapter kind of got down, but that's what I get when I try and foreshadow a lot. Or I'm not and I'm just stupid for doing it. And only one part of this chapter was even in ghe game. Yay, free write chapter.

Anyway, I am going to explain really quickly how the world's are going to work. Now you saw that Chloe's was an abandoned stage, well that is because it wasn't 'awakened yet'. I am going about this kind of like Persona. Their worlds only awaken when tehir troubles are solved. And that there are only going to be one Star Child to each pairing.

Now, I am going to be trying this kind of structure for the chapters. Since in game you only unlock another bar on the Heroine's, what I like to call, the Bond Meter, after you beat a Labyrinth. I am going to have chapters dedicated to Wake getting to know the Heroines.

Now, because up until the second bar is unlocked you don't get much from the Heroines story wise. So, until the second bar is there, after Lust, don't expect much from Narika and Ellie.

I will be skipping straight to the second bar's story when the other Heroines enter the story. So next chapter may center around Ellie and Narika getting their Star Children, or do you think I should wait until after I get past the Lust Labyrinth?

Either way I'm going to have to do every Heroines side story. So I have to plan out a lot.

Chloe is listed as a greatttactician, so I explored that. That's why she was analyzing Wake.

Also, the fight scene was supposed to end differently, but I decided that was too dark and dropped it. Also could have spoiled something later on.

Jealous Fuuko is adorable, even though she was mostly acting to mess with Wake.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	7. Life of a Gun

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"I won't falter, like you did for me before. I will stay by your side until the end."_

* * *

 _Aterra Academy: Shooting Range_

Several Disciples watched in awe as Ellie fired at her target, they began chatting amongst themselves when she loaded a new clip. For the most part Ellie ignored the people around her, instead focusing on the recoil of the gun against her hands. Each bullet hitting its intended target.

She always looked forward to training in the shooting range. The smell of the gunpowder, the sounds of the guns firing. She enjoyed the feeling of the gun pushing against her hands the most, for it was one of the few things she could still feel and take enjoyment from.

As another spent clip fell to the floor, and as the targets were swapped for new ones, Ellie noticed a splash of silver in her peripherals. A smile tugged at her lips as she decided to show off, dropping one hand she then flipped her gun upside down. As her pinkey finger rested on the trigger she realized how impractical this stance was, but as she knew, she was showing off.

Pulling the trigger she unloaded the pistol's ammo once more, again striking all her targets. She winced slightly however when she saw a bullet hit lower than it was supposed to. A miniscule amount at best, no one would have noticed, but she did.

She almost felt disappointed that she let that happen.

Putting the gun on the table in front of her she quickly pulled off her headphones. She turned to walk out of the room, but she was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. She paused, she had intended to show off and leave, not to speak with the girl that now stood behind her.

Her initial plans ruined, she switched to her secondary ones. She turned around and gave a big smile.

"Hello Wake. I didn't notice you, did you come looking for me?"

"Yeah, couldn't find you for the life of me. Where have you been today?"

"Oh, well I just now got to school actually. Missed most of my classes so I decided to train."

Wake raised an eyebrow, the gesture causing Ellie to inwardly giggle. She liked seeing people ponder over things she said.

"Did you oversleep?"

"No, not really. I just had some work to take care of."

Wake nodded and Ellie chided herself, why did she just say that. Well it's not like she could have just lied about oversleeping. Especially when she didn't sleep in the first place. She returned her attention to Wake, the girl had a worried expression on her face.

"Work? What kind of-"

"You were looking for me, right? If you need to go to the Labyrinth, I am able to go at once."

Ellie winced a little when she saw the change in Wake's expression. She was about to apologize for bringing it up, but Wake cut her off by chuckling. The sudden change in mood made Ellie raise an eyebrow.

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to fully introduce myself. We may end up Classmating after all, right?"

"Oh, I see. Then I shall introduce myself properly as well. I'm Ellie Troit, I'll do my best, so I hope we will get along."

Ellie raised her hand, wanting to shake hands, and smiled when she saw that Wake looked genuinely surprised. She had heard of the girl's bad habit of never getting handshakes, so she decided to instigate one. Wake then quickly nodded as she grabbed her hand.

"I am Wake Archus, and I shall do the same."

"We'll be seeing each other a lot more from now on. I was rather surprised to be chosen as a Disciple, but I'm happy to meet you."

Ellie had to mentally restrain herself from saying _again_ , now was not the time for that. Wake didn't seem to notice as she began speaking.

"Why are you happy to see me?"

"Ah, um, it's not important. Don't worry about it."

On the outside Ellie was smiling and swaying, but on the inside she was arguing with herself. Why was she so close to letting so much slip? What did this girl do to her usually perfect composure? Looking for an out in the conversation she spotted the clock and noticed the time.

"Oh...Afternoon classes shall start soon. If I'm any more late than I actually am I am going to get yelled at. Pleas excuse me!"

With that Ellie fashioned a hasty retreat, leaving a very dumbfounded Wake standing alone in the range.

* * *

 _Downtown_

Wake sighed as she continued work on a sketch she had of a bird. She couldn't recall what kind of bird it was, but she liked the blues and purples of its feathers. With classes over for the day, she had decided to roam the city. Ending up in a park she decided to add to her wildlife drawings. Picking up her drink to take a sip while she admired her work, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her pocket watch. Flipping it open she read the time.

"Hm, it's only three, maybe I should ask Fuuko to bring Isana so we could walk around. I saw a dress I think Isana will really enjoy."

In the midst of her musings she heard a girl shout. Looking up she saw a Female Disciple being flanked by two Males. She watched the scene slightly before she saw one of the boys make an advance on the girl, one that she looked like she didn't want. Wake then dropped her drink and jumped from the bench.

She honestly didn't know how fast she had been going, but she soon found herself standing in front of the girl with the boy on the ground. The boy gripped his face, and Wake could swear that she could see blood. She gave the boy a smile.

"So, like picking on girls eh? Then we could go a round or two."

The boy looked up to her in fear, and she made sure the smile never left her face. She wanted to scare the boy. The boy the stood up, but one last look towards Wake, and proceeded to run. Wake then turned to the boy's friend and gave a twisted smile. He soon fled as well.

When both of the Disciples were out of sight Wake turned towards the girl. She had shoulder length purple hair and wore glasses. She was also wearing a standard Disciple uniform. Wake forced herself to resist calling the girl cute.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, those two are always messing with me."

"Why in the world would they do that?"

"To be honest I told my friends I had a crush on someone, and they figured out. So now they taunt me, saying I'll never be able to tell my crush how I feel."

Wake's eyes narrowed, that reminded her of when she confided in her friends that she was a lesbian back in her hometown. However, instead of insulting her, her friends all but forced her to confess to her crush.

She got slapped.

Shaking her head she put her hands on the girl's shoulders and smiled.

"Oh, don't let them get to you, now what's your name? I think it's rude that I haven't already asked."

The girl looked up to her and chuckled.

"Oh, my name is-"

"Luce."

The two girls turned towards the voice, and her eyebrows raised when she saw Alec walking towards them. The girl stopped next to Luce and bowed slightly.

"I apologize, a meeting held me up."

"Oh that's fine Alec."

Alec then stood and turned to Wake, the two stared at each other before Alec turned back towards Luce.

"I thank you for assisting Luce, I tried to run, but I could not make it in time."

Wake just waved her hands, she didn't need to be thanked. However, she did smile a little at hearing Alec say it. At least she wasn't sounding upset with her. Alec then nodded and turned to Luce while holding out her hand.

"Shall we go then?"

"Okay, but I need to tell your friend something really quick."

Alec's gaze shifted to Wake for a split second before returning to Luce, she then nodded and started walking off. Luce then turned to Wake as a blush dusted her cheeks. She looked like she wanted to say something, but Wake quickly stopped her with a shake of the head.

"No, no need for words, good luck."

Luce then nodded as she hurried off to meet Alec, Wake smiled when she saw them join hands. She then began walking back towards her bench to pick up her things.

"They'll make a cute couple."

* * *

 _Women's Dorms: Wake and Fuuko's Room_

Wake let out a content sigh as she dried her hair with her towel. Walking into her room she quickly paused when she realized that she was alone. Fuuko took Isana to do some things at AngelMarker. Sighing she quickly moved across the room and took a seat at her desk. Tossing the towel onto her bed she quickly reached into a drawer and pulled out her notebook. She flipped open and flipped past a few pages before finding a blank one.

She looked up to the clock and noted that Fuuko and Isana wouldn't be back from AngelMarker for another two hours. Shaking her head she noted how quiet the room was without the two. Groaning she quickly drowned out those thoughts as she began jotting down notes. As she finished a page she found her thought turning to Ellie.

"She said she was happy to see me, but why? I mean she doesn't know me. That girl is a funny one, even I could tell she was actively stopping herself."

Wake began tapping her pen against her head as she pondered. She was so engrossed in her thinking that she almost didn't hear the quiet knocking at her door. She raised her head and turned towards it, almost wondering if she had actually heard it. She watched the door, and soon another quiet knock was heard.

Standing she quickly made her way to the door and opened it. She took a step back and smiled when she saw Narika standing there. The girl looked nervous, a blush tinging her cheeks. She looked up to Wake with a smile.

"Hello Wake."

"Hi, what brings you here this late Narika?"

"Oh, um, well," Narika paused as her cheeks visibly darkened; "I was just wondering, if it's not too much trouble, if we could go for a walk?"

Wake looked at the girl and quickly nodded, she returned to her desk and shut her book.

"Yeah, just let me change back into my uniform. Can't go out dressed like this."

With that Wake then quickly pulled off her shirt, Narika looked at Wake and realized that she wasn't wearing anything. And she promptly began freaking out, she slammed ther door shut as she leaned against it. Wake just gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-you're not wearing a b-bra! You can't just expose yourself to other people!"

"There are only girls in this building Narika."

Wake just shrugged as she picked up her uniform's undershirt from her bed. She started pulling it on before she turned to Narika.

"If you say I can't expose myself, they why are you still here? Wanna watch?"

Narika's head shot up as she looked at the girl, her gaze then lowered before her face completely turned red. The girl then threw the door open and hurried out of the room.

"I'll wait outside!"

While Narika's reaction confused Wake, she simply shrugged as she finished getting dressed.

* * *

 _Downtown: Park_

The two girls walked slowly through the quiet park, Narika looked up at the night sky while Wake lead her by the arm. Wake smiled as she watched Narika take in every sight of the island at night. The sight of Narika's bandages forced the girl's eyes forward as a nagging thought wormed its way into her mind.

"Narika, I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Wake paused, and Narika turned to her with a worried gaze. She could see the faintest of tears begin welling up in Wake's eyes. Narika started becoming worried as Wake begana to speak.

"Narika...in the Labyrinth, you put your trust in me, and I failed to keep you safe."

"But you helped me when I was hurt."

"That's not the point. We are going to be fighting together, and if I can't look after you..."

As the tears began to slide down Wake's cheeks, Narika grabbed the girl's hands and moved closer, surprising Wake.

"It wasn't your fault! That monster was just too strong for either of us. If anyone should apologize, wouldn't it be me for not being able to avoid the attack?"

Wake shook her head as she pulled the girl closer, ending up in a hug. Narika began blushing, but she didn't start freaking out at the proximity, instead she simply wrapped her arms around Wake.

"I promise you, from now on when I fight, I'll try harder to protect you and everyone else. I don't know if I can handle losing any of you."

"It would help if you got to know our fighting styles more, for if you are truly that concerned, it may help you watch over us."

"That won't be easy, but I will do it."

Narika nodded as Wake chuckled, she didn't want Wake to cry. She was the type of person to smile, so Narika silently made a decision to never give Wake a reason to cry.

"As long as you are fine working with me, I'll do my best...Wake..."

"Same here, Narika."

The two stood together for a while longer before Wake gently pushed Narika away. When the girl gave her a confused look she gave a smile.

"Narika, if you wouldn't mind, could we Classmate? I want to start getting to know you through that."

"C-Classmating? I...uh...I'm sorry, I don't think my heart could take it right now.

"Oh, well then how about we finish our walk? I know a river that have these beautiful flowers. They bloom at night."

Narika giggled as she nodded, Wake then took her by the hand and the two started off towards their new destination.

* * *

 _Women's Dorm: Wake and Fuuko's Room_

"Wake, we're home."

Fuuko paused as she entered the room, she didn't expect to find it empty. Isana bounced into the room and hopped onto her bed. Fuuko dropped her bag as she shut the door. Kicking off her shoes she plopped herself down in Wake's chair. She spun around as she thought of where Wake would be at this time of night.

Stopping she looked on the desk and spotted a curious item, Wake's notebook. Fuuko rarely saw the book, Wake keeping it hidden most of the time. Quickly looking back towards the door to make sure Wake wouldn't barge in any second, she then returned her attention to the notebook.

"What do you keep in here Wake?"

Fuuko then quickly picked up the notebook, swiping a hand over the aged leather tome. Carefully pulling open the book she began to flip through it. There were several entries that were just random ramblings of Wake's. There was a page with a sketch of her and Isana sleeeping.

Skipping through pages that she thought would be too private for her to read, she stopped on a page that seemed to be torn in half. Setting the book down she carefully turned the page to see that it was a torn apart letter. The actual letter was missing, but the header remained, and was legible. As she read the words she felt her eyes widen.

 _To Whom I must apologize: Mom, Dad, Naomi, and Wake..._

As she finished she heard the door began to open. Frantically she closed the book and tossed it back onto the desk. Spinning around she saw Wake enter the room with a tired smile. Fuuko noted that her uniform was wet.

"Sorry Fuuko, Narika asked if I would walk with her. And one thing led to another, and I ended up in a river trying to pick a flower."

"Oh, um Wake?"

"Yeah, Fuuko?"

Fuuko paused as she tried to word her sentence correctly. She sat in silence as Wake started pulling off her wet clothes. Sighing she then spoke.

"If something was troubling you, you'd tell me right?"

"Fuuko," Wake paused; "why the-"

"Please just promise that you will if you need help."

Wake looked at her and quickly smiled as she let her skirt hit the floor. She didn't seem to care as she bowed to Fuuko.

"You will be the first person I run to."

"Good, now Isana missed you, so while I go take a shower, you play with her."

As Fuuko stood and walked out of the room, she tried to push the thought of what she could have possibly read out of her mind. She allowed herself to smile as she heard Isana's laughter.

* * *

 _R &D Lab: Next Day_

"Alright Chief Ruby, we're ready to descend into the Labyrinth once more."

Ruby nodded as she looked to the girls standing before her. She smiled at the determined looks they all had. Turning her attention to Wake she pointed a finger.

"Okay, you are allowed to go to the Labyrinth again. This time however, I want you to take extreme care of who you take with you. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Wake nodded as she gave Ruby a smile. The girl seemed ready to leave, but she was stopped by Chloe speaking up.

"What happens if we run into the Dusk Spawner again. If we can't kill it, it would prove dangerous to anyone who goes."

"We can kill the Dusk Spawner actually, we have the technology for it."

Everyone in the room turned to Ruby with questioning looks. She chuckled as she tapped a button on her desk. A holographic image of a Matryoshka sprang to life. It resembled the ones used for Classmating, but this one had golden ornaments resembling angel wings and a halo. Ruby saw their faces and began explaining.

"This is a sealing Matryoshka. It has the power to lock away a Dusk Spawner when they are at their weakest. We didn't give one to you last time because we had not expected the Dusk Spawner to move to higher floors."

"Will the Labyrinth be destroyed if we seal it?"

"No, but the monsters coming from the Labyrinth will be significantly reduced in numbers, almost to the point in which they are no threat. Talk to Mark before you leave and he will give you one."

Wake nodded as she turned to her group of friends, quickly deciding who to pick. She turned her gaze to Fuuko, who in turn smiled.

"So, picking me?"

"Well, I know your fighting style the best, so it should be easier."

Fuuko nodded as she and Wake hurried off to the launch pad. Ruby again chuckled as laced her fingers together.

"When we have a Dusk Spawner sealed, the data it would give us is tantalizing. I do hope they hurry."

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

If anything seemed off during this chapter, I must aplogize. I am literally running on no sleep for almost twenty four hours. I can normally make thirty, but apparently not now.

Anyway, setting things up for Ellie and Narika. I can't have too many Classmatings a chapter after the last.

I tried to be more lighthearted this chapter, if I failed, I am sorry.

Those guys were just going to push Luce I swear.

I also got Luce in the story early.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	8. Lead her Love

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Who is the girl dressed in lies? The one who speaks with my voice, but not my heart?"_

* * *

 _S.S. Savage_

Wake sighed as she leaned further back into her seat. The clouds sped by the window as white wisps against the dark blue sky. She honestly didn't understand why she felt as nervous as she did. Shifting her gaze to Fuuko, she watched as the pink haired girl attempted to examine her Dusk Breakers.

However, every time she attempted to do so, Isana would begin playing with them. Fuuko groaned as she pulled the weapons away from the girl again. Isana's giggling at her mother managed to somewhat calm the silver haired girl, and she welcomed it.

Still smiling Wake returned her attention to the window, hoping to watch for more clouds. But, as soon as she did, a titan sized tree filled her vision. Her eyes widened in awe at the sight of the Rootstone. Even after seeing it the last time, the sight of the tree still amazed her.

Turning around the girl tapped Fuuko on the shoulder, the girl turned away from Isana and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Fuuko, is the Rootstone really where people go to talk to the Star God?"

"That's right," Fuuko nodded; "the Rootstone has always been a place where people go for guidance. Its importance made the Church construct their main headquarters in its roots."

Her attention returning to the massive tree, Wake then slowly closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer. When she had finished she opened her eyes again once again turned to Fuuko. The girl gave her a look that caused Wake to chuckle.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of something. Oh! I should really go and get the Sealing Matryoshka, wouldn't want to forget it."

With that Wake jumped up from her seat and hurried to the front of the airship. Fuuko's expression turned worrisome as she watched the girl leave. Isana then began to squirm, causing Fuuko to pull the Star Child closer to her. When Fuuko did that it also caused Isana to look up to her mother, also spouting a worried look.

"Is Mommy going to be okay? She's acting funny."

"I don't know, but she promised if anything bothered her she would tell me."

"Did Mommy lie?"

Fuuko looked down to Isana, instantly putting on a smile as to calm the girl. It seemed to have worked, for Isana's expression also lightened as she turned to the door. Fuuko's expression then shifted back to worried as she thought about Isana's words.

 _'Wake...are you lying to me?'_

Shaking her head she then rested her chin on Isana's head, she too began watching the door. Several moments later and door opened as Wake entered the cabin. She quickly took her seat beside Fuuko and gave her a smile. She noted that Wake had the Matryoshka in her hands.

Looking down at the Sealing Matryoshka, a small detail caused Fuuko to raise an eyebrow. In the center of the Matryoshka's head a small intricate heart had been carved into the material. Looking back up to Wake the girl let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wake, why did you do that to the Matryoshka?"

"Well, the Labyrinth we are going to is called _Lust_ right? So, I decided to give it a mark to symbolize that. Or, to symbolize its opposite, which is either pure love, or chastity."

"Did you ever stop and think that would damage the Matryoshka?"

"That's why I got two."

True to her word Wake produced another Matryoshka from her jacket pocket. Fuuko sighed and Isana giggled as Wake put them back in her pocket. She was about to tell Wake that Sealing Matryoshka were incredibly rare, but a glimpse at Wake's goofy smile silenced the girl.

Instead, another more important thought came to mind.

"Wake, are you worried about our safety?"

Fuuko's eyes widened, quickly putting a hand to her mouth, she hadn't intended to say that out loud. She watched as the silver haired girl's expression changed. There was a brief flash of an emotion, but it was lost when her expression became sheepish. Fuuko frowned, she saw that quick change, and she wanted to know what it was.

 _'So it's true, you are keeping things from me.'_

Moving one of her hands, Fuuko gently laid it on top of Wake's. She gave a gentle squeeze as her expression became more determined.

"Wake, I may not be the best Disciple, and I may even hold you back. But I don't-"

There was a sudden shift as Wake quickly captured Fuuko's lips with her own. The girl's eyes widened significantly before they slowly fluttered shut. Heat swept through Fuuko as the kiss continued. When Wake pulled away, Fuuko almost chased after her, not wanting that feeling to end.

Wake gave her a guilty look as she smiled.

"Fuuko, never think about yourself like that. Yes I'm worried...but it's more towards myself than you or Isana. I just don't know if I am strong enough to protect you."

"Mommy?"

Isana shifted in Fuuko's lap, her arms outstretched towards Wake, tears were clear in the corners of her eyes. Wake smiled as she picked up the girl and brought her into a hug, whispering comforting words as she rocked the girl. The Star Child wrapped her arms around Wake, burying her face against her neck.

"I'm sorry Mommy..."

"Oh, no, you don't have to apologize sweetie. I'm just being ridiculous."

Fuuko watched as Wake continued to console the Star Child. Shaking her head she frowned and opened her mouth, wanting to ask something that had been bothering her. But, as the words were about to leave her, the lights in the cabin began flashing red.

 **Labyrinth Connection in 5 minutes. All active combatants must be is Combat Mode beyond this point.**

Wake looked away from Isana and met Fuuko's gaze. The two quickly nodded and Fuuko jumped up, quickly heading towards the back of the ship. She then put on a smile as she looked down to Isana.

"Come on little lady, no time for moping. We have a world to save."

"Okay, I'll do my best!"

The Star Child looked up and managed a smile that caused Wake to giggle. Standing she put Isana down and grabbed her hand.

"Now, let's go, Fuuko is waiting."

With that the two hurried to the back of the ship as well.

* * *

 _Wake's Brand began to shine a bright violet light as energy began gathering around her. Throwing her hand to the side the energy became a blaze that engulfed her._

 _The energy then exploded outward, revealing the girl's form. The embers of the energy then began collecting around her as clothing formed. Violet lines etched themselves into existence along her body as the combat suit finished materializing._

 _The light faded, revealing the black combat suit, a scarf formed from the remaining energy wrapped around her neck._

* * *

 _Fuuko's Brand exploded with green energy. The girl's uniform seemed to melt into water as the energy began surrounding her. The bubble then froze and shattered, filling the air with shimmering particles._

 _As her body began to glow the particles began wrapping around her. A skin tight black dress and boots formed around her as she spun. The remaining shards wrapped around her, building a white jacket and gloves._

 _Sections of her headphones slid open and popped out spikes that resembled cat ears. Green lines flared to life along her clothes as the energy faded._

* * *

 _Isana's Brand, located on her chest, shined with energy as her dress evaporated. Streamers of violets and sky blues exploded from the Brand._

 _The streamers wrapped around her body, quickly forming into an armored dress and boots. A tall hat popped into existence, a visor dropping down from the brim._

 _Reaching out her hand a lance formed, as she grabbed it, her armor gained a deep violet coloration._

 _She pushed up the visor with a smile, posing as the light faded._

* * *

 _Labyrinth of Lust: Floor 1_

As Fuuko entered the Labyrinth, her senses were immediately assaulted by the Labyrinth's vibrant colors. The walls were various shades of pink and yellow, ranging from decent to absurd. Lights shone throughout the room, filling it with hearts and silhouettes of the female form. Music could also be heard, quietly filtering through the room.

The atmosphere of the Labyrinth seemed to be that of a very bad night club.

She made sure to quickly cover Isana's eyes, not wanting the girl to see anything too scaring. Looking up she saw that the room was filled with large metal doors. Turning to Wake she motioned towards the doors.

"Which way should we go?"

Wake shook her head, she didn't really know. The Labyrinth would have randomized its layout since she was in it last. Quickly she moved to the door on the right wall. Pressing her hand to the metal surface, which oddly felt like water, she pushed forward. The sounds of heavy locks clicking open filled the room. Several parts of the door then rose into the ceiling as it split apart, revealing a long narrow hallway.

Looking back to Fuuko she gestured towards the hallway.

"We could try this way, if not we could always come back to this room and pick another door."

Nodding Fuuko stood, dropping her arms to her sides. As she was about to take a step forward however, a thought quickly shifted her priorities. She then dropped back to the floor to quickly shield Isana's eyes once again. Giggling could be heard behind her, fuming she turned to Wake with a scowl. The girl seemed ready to burst out into full laughter.

"What? I don't want her exposed to this!"

"She's already seen worse."

"No she hasn't!"

"Fuuko, she's seen us naked, I doubt anything here will be worse than that."

The pink haired girl quickly turned away from Wake, her cheeks becoming increasingly warm. A stray memory of Wake during their time in her world flashed across her mind. She didn't know why she thought of that, but even as she tried she couldn't get the image to vanish. There was a sudden warmth that she desperately didn't want to spread.

Groaning she stood, hoping she wasn't too flustered as she began speaking.

"I-Isana, I want you to keep your eyes forward."

"Yes Mommy!"

Turning she held out her hand to Isana, when the Star Child took it she hurried through the door. Wake watched with a smile, but it soon faded as too ran through the door.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the Labyrinth was starting to get to Wake. For some reason the floor layout seemed overly complex. After hitting another dead end, the silver haired girl could feel the atmosphere of the Labyrinth getting to her.

It felt like she was being suffocated, each step draining her more and more.

It also wasn't helping that every time she looked towards Fuuko, strange thoughts filled her head. Shaking the currnet line of thought, this one involving a library, out of her mind she pressed the newest door open. The room was large with a large hole in the floor, columns lined the room, making it eerily resemble a cage.

There was nothing in the room, not even a stray monster. It was confusing why there were no enemies, when the last time the floor was filled with them.

Gritting her teeth the girl bit back a curse as she examined the room. She was honestly thinking the Dusk Spawner was trying to exhaust them, as unlikely as it would have been.

She wasn't even sure that it _was_ capable of thought.

"Hey Wake, is that what I think it is?"

Wake followed Fuuko's hand and looked to the corner of the room. Seemingly tucked behind two large columns was a pillar of light. It lit the corner with a faint blue, giving the girls some relief from the onslaught of pink.

Quickly making their way to the pillar, Wake and Fuuko attempted to examine it. At the base of the pillar was a symbol of a heart, it seemed to pulse as Wake got closer.

"Do you think this is the way down?"

"Could be, but I don't-"

"Yay! Onward!"

The two didn't have time to react as Isana rushed past them. When the Star Child touched the light she vanished. The girls cried out in shock as the reached towards the pillar. As they touched the wall of light, it felt like they were forcibly pulled forward.

Everything flashed white as the room around them distorted. Seconds passed and the girls hit the floor, the room around them formed soon after. The two, slightly disoriented, stumbled to their feet and examined the room. Relief flooded through the two when the saw Isana, sitting on the floor and giggling at them.

"You look funny Mommies!"

At least Isana was having fun.

* * *

 _Labyrinth of Lust: Floor 3_

The Garumus roared as it slammed its hammer into the floor. Shockwaves tore the tiles apart as the trio attempted to dodge the attack. Quickly correct herself Wake rushed towards the monster with her blades drawn. She ducked under a swing as she threw her arm forward.

The tore into the giant's stomach easily, black sludge began dripping from the wound. Letting out a cry the Garumus easily punched Wake in the chest, throwing her aside. The girl tried to collect her breathe as she slid to a halt. The giant then began charging towards the downed girl.

Shots sailed through the air and pierced the monster's hide, exploding and instantly starting to freeze its body. The giant turned its gaze to Fuuko as the girl again pulled the triggers. More shots punctuated the giant, and more of its body turned to ice.

With a battle cry, one that both girls found adorable, Isana charged towards the Garumus. She raised her lance and skewered the beast. The Dark Paladin then jumped back as the giant's body shattered.

As the remains of the Garumus faded into mist Wake stood, wheezing she looked to Fuuko with a grin.

"Thanks Fuuko."

"Well," Fuuko smiled; "your not the only one who wants to protect people."

The girl paused, the girl's words struck something within her. When Wake finally managed to collect herself she turned to Fuuko, wanting to ask something. But she stopped when she noticed Fuuko turn away from her, her cheeks a bright red.

She then narrowed her eyes as a image played across her mind, more vivid than the last. Grunting she put a hand to her head as she turned away from Fuuko. Isana looked between the two, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Um...Wake?"

"Yes Fuuko?"

"Are you...having problems?"

Wake nodded, she bit her lip, not wanting to talk, lest her voice betray her. Fuuko looked down and sighed, and without speaking she quickly closed the distance between the two. She leaned into Wake, causing the girl to make a startled sound.

"Wake...I..."

The two stood there in an uncomfortable silence, each quietly enjoying the proximity of the other. Several minutes seemed to pass before either made a move. Fuuko lifted her head towards Wake, there was longing in her eyes.

Fuuko then slowly pushed herself upwards until her lips met Wake's. She then wrapped her arms around her neck as she attempted to deepen the kiss. The warmth that was spreading throughout Wake's body was making her mind fade into a haze.

Yet, as she felt Fuuko reach for something on the back of her combat suit, a fading thought punctured the haze.

Something about this was wrong.

Growling into the kiss Wake slowly raised her hands and pulled Fuuko's arms off of her. She then gently pushed the girl away from her, Fuuko looked up to Wake with hurt in her eyes.

The silver haired girl turned away from Fuuko, not wanting to meet those eyes. The only sound in the room was the panting of the two. Shaking her head, some thought managing to return, Wake attempted to speak, hoping she could get the words out.

"No...we can't be doing...this..."

"But-"

"Fuuko..the way you are feeling...the way _I_ am feeling. These emotions right now...aren't ours."

Wake then slowly lifted her head towards the girl, her eyes heavy with a sorrowful expression. She didn't want to say these things, she wanted nothing more than to stay with Fuuko. Living out the fantasies in her head, making them reality.

But she knew deep down, they would be in danger if they stayed. Grunting she then inhaled a trembling breath as she turned away from the pink haired girl.

"We need to hurry and kill the Dusk Spawner, or else we might never want to leave."

With that, Wake quickly hurried to the door, she sadly noted her mind became clearer the further she walked from Fuuko. As she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, Fuuko sighed. The haze was also fading from her mind.

"Mommy, can I open my eyes now?"

Jumping Fuuko turned to the Star Child, worry soon replacing every other thought. She however, let out a sigh of relief as she saw Isana with her hands over her eyes. Kneeling down she gently pulled Isana's hands away from her face. She chuckled as the Star Child's eyes fluttered open.

"Good girl, remembering what Mommy asked you to do. Now, Isana, do you feel okay?"

"Yes, I already love my Mommies with all my heart. So whatever the Labyrinth did doesn't work on me."

Smiling Fuuko stood and held out her hand once again. The Star Child chirped happily as she took it, the two quickly following after Wake soon after.

* * *

 _Labyrinth of Lust: Floor 5_

Wake blinked as she examined the area the group materialized in. It was a smaller room when compared to the others they had been in. All of the colors seemed muted, and the music that had been playing now sounded broken. Other than change in aesthetics the door that was taking up most of the farthest wall was also vastly different.

Chains covered the surface of the door, jagged cuts in the metal seemingly connected the chains. Hearts littered the ground, tears evident on their surfaces. Dark mist leaked from the cuts, telling them that something was inside.

When the three neared the Door, Wake turned to Fuuko with a determined gaze.

"Ready Fuuko?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Nodding Wake lifted her hand to the door and pressed her palm against the metal. It felt different compared to the rest, the surface felt like shifting sand as compared to water. Turning to look at Fuuko and Isana a final time, all doubt faded. Her resolve growing, she pushed the door open.

As the door began to creak open, the chains easily snapped. The massive metal structure then blew open as black mist tore through the room like a storm. The three attempted to brace themselves against the winds, but they were blown back.

The room then began to change, expanding and warping as the mist engulfed the area. When the mist finally faded, the room revealed its changes. It was now a grand throne room, and standing at its center was the Dusk Spawner.

Its body was glowing with an unearthly light as it rose to its full height. The torso was feminine in appearance, shadowy hands reached around its body, cupping its breasts and its lower region. Two long arms dangled at the monster's sides, one armored in blue while the other resembled a large scorpion tail.

An armored tail slid across the floor as the beast lifted its gaze to meet the trio's. Two glowing red eyes were seen through the slits in the Dusk Spawner's helmeted face.

The Dusk Spawner then roared as it lifted its arms, seemingly readying to strike. Its gaze then locked onto Wake, it remembered her.

Wake stood as her swords formed, Fuuko and Isana following suit as they drew their weapons. The Dusk Spawner then charged, the three quickly scattered. Fuuko spun around and fired several shots into the armored arm. The metal quickly froze, but the monster didn't seem phased by it.

Rushing towards it Wake pulled back her arm to strike, but when she was in range, the Dusk Spawner's tail smacked her away. She hit the floor and bounced, cracking the tiles. When she stopped rolling a beeping filled the air. Looking down to her wrist, she noticed the Vis-o-Matic was glowing.

Quickly pressing the activation button, the girl jumped up and rushed towards the monster. The beast spun around and attempted to smash her with its scorpion arm. Bringing up her swords she blocked the strike, and as she was straining to hold the limb back, a holographic screen popped into existence.

Chief Ruby soon appeared on the screen with a frown.

 _"Wake, it would seem that this Dusk Spawner, which we have named Asmodeus, is far stronger than it was previously. It must have evolved after your first encounter."_

"Great, another way in which I messed up."

 _"Yes, but think of all the data we can get from it now."_

Wake's only response was a pained grunt as Asmodeus slammed its arm down again, forcing the girl to her knee. The Dusk Spawner then lifted its arm again, but as it struck, violet chains exploded from the floor and wrapped around its body.

Looking to the side Wake saw Isana glowing the same color as the chains. The Dusk Spawner began thrashing against the chains, causing some to instantly break. Isana winced as the beast broke the chains, small cuts began opening along her arms when a link snapped.

Noticing the cuts Fuuko cried out in a rage as she began unloading into the beast. Ice exploded along Asmodeus' body, dealing visible damage this time. As the ice cracked apart the Dusk Spawner's hide, Wake jumped back. Spinning her weapons around she then lowered her stance and charged.

The blades sparked against the floor as Wake ran. Blue energy exploded from the blades, creating twin infernos. Almost on top of the beast Wake halted, slamming her foot down as her body turned. Throwing her arms upward, two massive trails of energy launched towards Asmodeus.

Asmodeus didn't move as the waves of energy sped towards it. It simply went limp as its eyes faded.

The resulting explosion pushed everyone back. The ice, reacting to Wake's Ether, exploded and turned the room into a winter wonderland. Blue flames engulfed the Dusk Spawner as the ice spikes became full spires. Wake panted heavily as she lowered her weapons, yet she still kept them ready. However, exhaustion quickly began setting in, so she doubted if she could do anything.

Turning she watched as Fuuko hurried to Isana's side, the Star Child proceeded to tell the girl she was fine, but Fuuko was still worrying over her. Wake chuckled, wanting to tell to girl that it was fine, but an audible crack silenced her.

Dark flames began exploding from the ice, quickly consuming the blue. The ice then disintegrated as the flames grew more intense. Wake watched the flames as a figure rose, the Dusk Spawner's eyes flaring to life once more.

Wake turned to call out to Fuuko and Isana, but a sudden shockwave caused her shout to be silenced. There was a roar as the Dusk Spawner charged, Wake biting back a curse as she was tackled by the beast. The girl then felt her back slam into a wall, and subsequently breaking through it.

She coughed up blood as Asmodeus stepped back, it then raised its scorpion arm and punched forward. The stinger tore straight through the girl's chest, further pinning her. She let out a pained scream as she quickly grabbed at the stinger. The poison from the stinger could be felt, burning its way through her.

"WAKE!"

"MOMMY!"

Shots then exploded against Asmodeus' back, but the beast simply shrugged them off. Its gaze was fixed on Wake as she coughed up blood. The beast almost seemed to be taking pleasure from her pain.

Isana cried out as she charged towards Asmodeus, but a flick of its tail caused the girl to be sent flying. The Star Child slammed into Fuuko, causing the girl to drop her weapons to catch her. Asmodeus slowly turned to face the two, an orb forming in front of its face. Wake gasped as she watched the orb launch a thin beam.

The beam hit Fuuko, throwing her backwards into a wall. Wake's eyes widened as she watched Fuuko stand, Asmodeus responded by launching another beam. The beam again struck the girl, but this time she managed to keep standing. The girl gritted her teeth as she carefully set Isana on the floor. Fuuko then wobbled forward as her Dusk Breakers materialized in her hands.

Raising her weapons Fuuko's pain quickly faded into determination as she pulled the triggers. Shots exploded against Asmodeus' face causing the Dusk Spawner to flinch. In response, the beast again charged an orb.

Due to the damage she already had, it was obvious to Wake that if Fuuko was hit, it would end badly. She grunted as she again attempted to pull the stinger loose. Her blood had drenched the front of her Combat Suit, her hands and the stinger were also heavily coated. Wincing as flashes of a memory of white filled her mind.

"Don't..."

The girl's Brand began to glow as blue embers began floating from her hands. The embers then grew into small flames, the memory changing. The white became red as a scream filled her mind.

"Touch..."

When the energy began to grow Asmodeus stopped its attack. Turning to the pinned girl it saw the flames grow larger. The girl slowly lifted her gaze towards the Dusk Spawner, her eyes glowing with a sinister blue light.

"MY FAMILY!"

The energy then exploded as the girl crushed the stinger. Asmodeus backed up as its arm ignited with blue fire. Wake dropped from the wall, her weapons formed, this time the blades shone red. The Dusk Spawner quickly brought down its armored fist, but it was quickly separated from its body. Wake dropped her arm, continuing to glare at Asmodeus.

Roaring the Dusk Spawner jumped back as Wake slumped over. The girl then slowly lifted her arms, and swiftly connected the swords along their edges. Dropping one of her arms she lifted the combined weapons. Energy pulsed through the weapon, followed by a blade of light extending from the tip.

She took one step and began running towards the beast. She dragged the blade behind her as she roared with rage. Raising her arm she swung the weapon at the Dusk Spawner. Asmodeus quickly lifted its scorpion arm to block, but as the blade connected with the limb, it easily sliced through it.

The blade tore through the beast and easily bisected it. Blue flames then ignited through its body as it stumbled back. Asmodeus' form then seemingly started breaking apart, fading in and out as the flames ate away at it.

Wake quickly split the blades and prepared to finish the Spawner, but a holographic screen popping into existence stopped her. The girl blinked as Chief Ruby appeared on the screen.

 _"Wake no, do not kill it. If you do it will only regenerate. No, in its weakened state you need to use the Sealing Matryoshka!"_

Gritting her teeth Wake shifted her gaze to Asmodeus, the Dusk Spawner's eyes were flickering as it watched her. She then turned to Fuuko, the girl nodded as she walked closer. Isana hopped up too and gave her a smile.

Sighing Wake returned her gaze to Asmodeus, her swords then vanished as she reached into her pocket. Quickly pulling out the Sealing Matryoshka she set it onto the ground, it began glowing as the three raised their hands.

Light filled the room as the Sealing Matryoshka began to float. The Dusk Spawner eyed the object, but it didn't move. Then, seemingly instantly, chains of light exploded out of the Matryoshka, easily grabbing hold of the beast.

The beast roared as it was dragged towards the Matryoshka. With one great pull Asmodeus was yanked into the air, quickly disappearing in a flash. The Sealing Matryoshka then slowly drifted to the floor as the light around it faded.

With the task complete the flames around Wake vanished. The girl then dropped to her knees as the pain returned in full force. Fuuko and Isana hurried to the girl's side as she gripped the wound. Not knowing what to do Fuuko's hand dropped to the Vis-o-Matic, quickly pressing the button.

Chief Ruby quicklu blinked into existence as Wake coughed.

 _"What's wrong?"_

"We managed to seal Asmodeus Chief..."

"And Wake got hurt!"

 _"Okay, there are medical supplies in the Savage. Get Wake there and the Pilot should assist you."_

Fuuko nodded as she turned to the downed girl. She wrapped her arms around Wake and helped the girl up. Chief Ruby watched them as she leaned back in her chair, giving the group a smile.

 _"Anyway, congratulations! Drinks are on me when you get patched up."_

* * *

 _S.S. Savage_

Wake groaned as she took her seat, carefully trying not to mess with her bandages. The girl tossed her blood stained uniform to an empty seat. Fuuko gave her a worried look as she reclined.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just great, should be good in no time."

"No! Mommy needs to rest!"

The two turned to see Isana standing next to Wake, she looked annoyed, but her tears were evident. Wake began to try and tell the Star Child she was fine, but she was stopped by Fuuko's hand on hers'.

"Wake, you almost died, don't say you were alright."

"Fuuko, as much as I would love to stop, I can't."

Fuuko tilted her head, confused at the girl's statement. Wake's expression darkened as she looked down, and that caused Fuuko to worry. She then began speaking in a voice that was almost lifeless.

"I will avenge everyone, no matter what happens to me..."

Fuuko's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Wake returned to her usual self. She gave the pink haired girl a smile.

"Well, we did it. How about we take Chief Ruby up on that offer."

"No Wake," Fuuko sighed; "we're underage."

"Oh come on, just a little?"

"Mommy said no."

Wake sighed as she started chuckling.

"Since when did you two turn against me?"

The rest of the conversation home was light, and the atmosphere pleasant. However even as Fuuko enjoyed it, she couldn't help but worry for the girl next to her.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

How many times I had to re-do parts of this chapter. It got to be so annoying that I had to ask my friend for help. I asked her what she would do for a Lust based Labyrinth being traversed by two girls, and she gave me some ideas.

Some had to be thrown out, too mature.

Even though this story is an M rating, I just couldn't do it.

The thing Wake did with the swords is actually based on some concept art for the game.

I will not make a thing of Wake getting rage boosts. Just wanted to do it for this boss.

Asmodeus didn't hit her internal organs, the space above them, just under the collar bone? I know at least five different ways to shut down the human body, thanks to Discovery Channel, but not where a hit would be non lethal. So if that is wrong I apologize.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	9. Tasting a selection of Juices

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"There were honestly so many times I just wanted to tell her off when she was in her own world."_

* * *

 _School Store_

"Hey, Wake, do you want a drink? I'm buying."

"The fruit punch looks good, so I'll try that."

With her answer Chlotz turned towards the vending maching to get the drinks. Wake then took a on the bench next to the machine, and waited for Chlotz to finish selecting his own drink. She didn't even have much time to think before the boy tossed her drink to her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Wake opened the can as Chlotz plopped down beside her, wincing slightly as the movement jarred her arm. Chlotz seemed to have noticed this, for he gave the girl an apologetic look. However Wake dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry, its pretty much healed anyway. That didn't hurt as much as you probably thought it did."

"Yeah, but I should have remembered that you're still injured."

Wake sighed from the response, all of her friends had been like this ever since she and Fuuko returned from the Lust Labyrinth. She didn't want them to change their routines or activities because of her. It honestly only reminded her of the uncomfortable bandages under her uniform.

It was also reminding her of how Fuuko wasn't letting her play with Isana, simply because she was still recovering. It was really starting to mess with her that she couldn't play with the Star Child.

"Wake, if it isn't too much to ask. What exactly happened in the Labyrinth?"

"Depends. Are you asking because of it being a Lust based area, or because you're actually concerned?"

Chlotz sighed, muttering something that sounded like _both_ , Wake simply chuckled at his meek response. Taking a quick drink she decided to humour the boy, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, a familiar flash of pink filled her vision.

"Hey, Narika look, it's Wake and Chlotz."

"You're right."

Wake and Chlotz's attention then shifted to the two girls walking towards them. Wake chuckled at the sheer coincidence of Fuuko showing up. Maybe she wouldn't get to tell Chlotz anything after all. Chlotz waved to the two as they stopped before them.

"Hey you two, how's it going?"

Fuuko seemingly ignored Chlotz while Narika gave him a small wave. The pink haired girl's narrowed eye expression was directed solely at Wake, but after a few seconds she shifted the gaze to the can Wake was holding. After a brief moment of studying the can she turned to the vending machine.

"They seem to have gotten drinks. Narika, should we get some too?"

Narika quickly nodded to Fuuko's question.

"That sounds nice. I'm thirsty. Which one would you get, Fuuko?"

The two girls continued with their discussion of drink choices, seemingly ignoring the two on the bench. Chlotz gave Wake a look as she took another sip of her drink.

"Okay, I understand her ignoring me, but why is Fuuko ignoring you?"

"Well to be honest, I tried to take Isana to the pool last night. Let's just say the play kinda got a bit rough and reopened my wound, and I sort of bled in the pool."

"Is that why interior pool is closed this week?"

"Yep. Fuuko was _upset_ to say the least."

Wake shivered slightly at memory while she took another drink, and while Chlotz noticed this, he didn't say anything. Wake silently thanked him as she returned her attention to the girls as they continued debating drink choices.

"Hey, isn't that the God's Gift with the S-Ranks over there?"

"Yeah, but it looks like that one girl is either having trouble deciding what to drink, or she can't figure out how to work the machine."

"Ah, S-Rank girls are adorable even when they fai-"

The passersby Disciple didn't get to finish his sentence as a can whizzed through the air and smacked him in the face. The boy next to him flinched as his friend was covered in soda, he quickly began scanning the area for the person who threw the can. His eyes soon met with Wake's, and his face lost all of its color. The girl's gaze was fueled by something sinister. The Disciple then quickly grabbed his friend's arm and began hurrying out of the area.

After the two left, everyone else in the area turned to the four. Fuuko chuckled nervously when she noticed the stares.

"And they're now staring at us. Maybe you over did it there Wake?"

"I am not going to have some morons insult my friends. No matter if it was a joke or not."

Chlotz chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the girl, who didn't seem like she was going to calm down.

"You know, it isn't surprising to see normal Disciples acting like that. To them, being an S-Rank or a God's Gift is similar to being a celebrity. It's tough being popular, huh, Wake?"

"Then what does it mean for a B-Rank to be hanging around us all the time? Trying to share the spotlight?"

"Oh, Fuuko, you wound me."

Fuuko smiled as Chlotz pretended to be injured. Shifting her attention from the two, Wake turned to Narika. The blue haired girl's expression told her that she was feeling uncomfortable. When Narika noticed Wake's stare, she lowered her head as an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, all of this attention is more than I can handle..."

"Well, then we could find somewhere else."

"Well," Narika paused; "I know of a good place."

* * *

 _Grassy Path_

The four maneuvered through the trees that surrounded the school, Narika leading them along a unused path. They pushed past low hanging branches and overgrown bushes in silence for several minutes. Wake enjoyed this silence, as she got to observe several small animals and birds. However, the silence was soon interrupted by Narika clearing her throat. The blue haired girl made a sudden turn around a tree as she looked to Wake with a smile.

"There is an old schoolhouse up ahead. No one will bother us there."

Wake nodded as she returned the smile. She was starting to feel her interest build as she thought of their destination. As she was beginning to be wrapped up in her thoughts, Fuuko moved to walk beside Narika.

"It's really quiet on this path, too. It's honestly surprising that we're still in the Academy."

"Yeah, and the flowers are really beautiful."

Fuuko turned to look at Wake as the silver haired girl quickly produced her notebook. She watched as the girl picked a flower, quickly placing it between the pages before she continued moving. Wake then turned towards her and smiled. Fuuko, quickly reminding herself that she was supposed to be angry at Wake, simply turned away from the girl.

Sighing Wake placed the book back into her pocket. She then felt a nudge on her arm, turning she looked to Chlotz, who had a mischievous smile.

"So, have you decided on which club to join?"

"No," Wake shook her head; "how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm not joining any of them. I've decided to help out at the lab."

"You mean AngelMarker?"

Chlotz jumped at the sudden appearance of Fuuko between them. Wake was also surprised but it was more how she didn't notice Fuuko until she said something, but she managed to conceal it better than her friend. When Chlotz calmed down he gave the pink haired girl a glare.

"Geez, give a guy a heart attack. But yes, I'm going to assist Mark. Because, as you know, I love all kinds of gadgets."

The boy's smile returned as his attention returned to Wake.

"I can't go into the Labryinths and fight, but I'll still be able to help you."

"I see, well then, don't let her down Chlotz."

Chlotz again gave the girl a glare, Fuuko then stuck her tounge out and Wake chuckled quietly.

"There's the old schoolhouse."

This time both Chlotz and Fuuko jumped as Narika seemingly materialized in front of them. This time, Wake couldn't contain her laughter.

* * *

 _Old Schoolhouse_

Fuuko swiped her hand along a dusty table, smiling as she inhaled deeply.

"It smells like wood in here. I like being in old buildings like this."

As everyone quickly found seats, pulling them to a table in the center of the room, Narika began speaking quickly. Her tone made Wake think she was pulling something from a reservoir of facts.

"This schoolhouse was here before the Academy was founded. It hasn't been used since the Dusk Circles appeared and the Academy was built. I...come here to read during lunchtime."

"This building isn't being used now?"

"Right," Narika nodded; "but I think the other rooms could still be used it they were cleaned up."

"Alright it's decided! I'll come here to skip classes!"

Wake turned and gave her friend a worried look. However, before she could inform the boy of how bad his idea was Fuuko slammed a hand onto the table.

"Chlotz, you shouldn't just say something like that right in front of the vice president."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

Wake simply shook her head as the girls began telling Chlotz how ridiculous that idea was. The only made Wake she wished she had her sketchbook with her, she would have liked to draw the three having their argument. She honestly found it to be adorable.

Chlotz turned to Wake, possibly to try and get the silver haired girl to help. When Wake simply shrugged Chlotz turned towards the window, attempting to find something.

"Hey, isn't that...Ellie out there? That first-year?"

The three girls turned to the window, and indeed they spotted their green haired friend. Fuuko stood and began moving towards the door.

"I wonder what she's doing in the forest alone?"

As Fuuko pulled open the door and left the schoolhouse, the others quickly got up to follow.

* * *

 _Grassy Path_

"Eeeellliiieee!"

The green haired girl slowly turned to see small group of Disciples running towards her. Without a word she quickly holstered the gun she was holding, she didn't want to answer too many questions about it. She then turned away from them, looking further into the forest, contemplating what to do. Sighing she put on a smile and turned as Chlotz neared her.

"Hello, everyone. I see Wake is with you."

Wake smiled and waved, Ellie quickly responded with a wave of her own, he smile becoming slightly more genuine. However, this was interrupted when Chlotz moved between the two.

"So, what're you doing out here?"

"Hm...Nothing much to be honest. It just felt so nice outside, so I decided to look at the flowers..."

Ellie then took a step back as she made sure her gun holster was hidden under her skirt. No one noticed this, as her legs were obscured by the bushes between them, so she continued to smile. Chlotz nodded as he took another step forward.

"Then why don't you come join us? We have drinks we can share."

Ellie was about to decline the offer, but a glance towards Wake caused something within her to stir. It didn't feel bad, but it made her slightly uncomfortable under the silver haired girl's gaze. Shaking her head to rid herself of the feeling she gave Chlotz a smile.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that offer."

* * *

 _Old Schoolhouse_

The four took their seats around the table, making sure to pull another chair to the table for Ellie. Fuuko opened her juice and took a drink, a smile was instantly brought to her face as she sighed. Narika giggled at her friend's antics.

"This berry juice is so sweet, but tart! It's delicious."

The girl then slowly turned to Ellie, quickly noticing the different label on the girl's drink.

"What's yours, Ellie?"

"Erenge fruit juice. Chlotz gave it to me. What about Narika?"

"Oh, it's just an iced herb tea."

At the mention of the type of drink, Fuuko shot to attention and proceeded to lean towards Narika. Wake's eyebrows raised as she watched Fuuko's movements, she never knew that she could act like that. She quietly decided to look further into it later.

"What does it taste like? Can I try some of what everyone has?"

"Sure."

Fuuko turned to Ellie, who held her drink towards the pink haired Disciple. Fuuko quickly took the drink and replaced it with her drink just as quickly.

"There, I'll let you try mine too."

Narika giggled as Fuuko again seemed to melt from the drink's flavor. Wake could only watch with an ever growing smile as the three continued to test each others' drinks. Chlotz turned towards the girl and held out his can.

"Wake, since you didn't get to drink yours, want some of my cola?"

"No thanks," Wake shook her head; "I don't like that flavor."

Chlotz nodded as he continued to down his drink, he guessed Wake would have said something like that. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he had started noticing that about Wake. The girl would never seem to accept anything that was offered to her unless she was forced to take it. Whether it was because she thought she was being nice, or stubborn, he didn't know. However, before he could further think on the issue, he was interrupted by a giggle.

"Um, if you'd like, won't you try tasting mine? It is really delicious."

"Yeah, do you want to drink mine too?"

"You can try mine too, if you'd like."

Wake blinked as the three girls held out their drinks, she was again going to decline, but the looks in their eyes told her otherwise. She sighed as she raised a hand, deciding that trying one wouldn't be too bad. And withouth thinking, she reached for the berry juice.

She brought the drink's straw to her mouth and quickly took a sip. An unyielding sweetness took hold of her taste buds, almost making her regret it. But, just as quickly, the flavors from the berries lessened the barrage on her sense of taste.

"It's...good. The tartness saved it."

"So, you and her have put your lips on the same thing, huh? That's an indirect kiss!"

Wake turned to her smiling friend, ready to inform him that she and Fuuko had already kissed before, but she was cut off by Fuuko jumping to her feet.

"WHAT?!"

Narika and Ellie jumped in surprise at Fuuko's outburst, Chlotz continuing to laugh. Ellie's face then became quite mischievous as she smiled.

"Now that you mention it..."

"Dang it, Chlotz! Why'd you have to go and say that!? Are you five years old or something?!"

Wake again began to try and speak, but she was cut off by Fuuko yanking the drink out of her hands. Narika then seemed to become extremely flustered as she watched Fuuko quickly take another drink from her juice.

"Besides, no one even cares about stuff like that. Right?"

Fuuko turned to the two girls beside her, whose expressions quickly changed, although one could still see the mischievous look in Ellie's eyes.

"Y-You're right...No one cares..."

"Indirect kissing, huh?"

"What? Oh come on you two!"

Chlotz's smile grew even larger as he leaned back in his seat. Wake placed her face in her hands, desperately trying to hide her own smile.

"It looks like maybe you're the only one who doesn't care about it."

Managing to calm herself slightly, Wake placed one of her hands on Chlotz's shoulder.

"You shouldn't tease girls, Chlotz."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you guys all flustered like that."

Fuuko, returning to her seat, crossed her arms as she turned away from Chlotz.

"As punishment, you will not be allowed to taste our juices."

"Seriously...?"

* * *

Fuuko sighed as she leaned against the room's chalkboard, she and Narika the only ones left in the room. They offered to clean up while the others went on ahead, and this allowed Fuuko to finally let the atmosphere of the room sink in. She turned to the blue haired girl as she finished replacing one of the chairs.

"This place is really calming, Narika. Really didn't notice how quiet this place was until the others left."

"Yes. Also, when I'm here, I can forget about my worries. I can even forget I'm a Disciple..."

Fuuko gave Narika a look, causing the blue haired girl to shake her head.

"I really shouldn't be saying such things..."

"To be honest, I feel the same way too."

Narika looked to Fuuko as the girl pushed off from the chalkboard. She moved closer to Narika with a small frown.

"It still hasn't hit me that I have a duty to slay monsters. I mean, look at me. All I'm good for is swimming. I'm not someone who can just gain confidence when someone tells me so."

"...I have to agree. I feel the same way. So, I think I can understand you, Fuuko."

A smile returned to Fuuko's lips as she reached out and grasped Narika's hands. Narika blushed at the sudden contact, but she returned the smile.

"It's a relief that I have someone close to me who shares the same feelings I do."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girl's however, Wake was silently leaning against the frame of the door. Her expression was dark as she listened to her friends' conversation. She felt a warmth on her cheeks, but she ignored it as she forced a smile. Deciding that she didn't want to be caught, the girl pushed off from the door and hurried off towards the Academy.

* * *

Fuuko then gave Narika an odd look as she leaned closer to the blue haired girl.

"Besides that...however..."

"What is it? It's embarrassing to have you stare at me like that."

"Well, we're alone right now, so I'm just going to say it."

Fuuko moved her arms apart, taking Narika's with her, her eyebrow twitching as she eyed Narikaks now exposed chest.

"You have giant boobs."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean, compared to you, I'm pathetic."

Fuuko dropped her arms, her expression darkening. Narika, although extremely flustered about the outburst, quickly began attempting to cheer up her friend.

"I think your breasts are very lovely!"

"How?"

"Um, well...Their shape...?"

"And what kind of shape is that?"

"I-I don't know! I'm not sure of what I'm even saying anymore!"

Narika then hid her face as she slid to the floor.

"I-Isn't size better than shape?"

"I don't think so. There must be some who like smaller girls..."

"Would Wake!?"

Narika's head shot up at Fuuko's statement, the pink haired girl covering her mouth. Before she could ask anything however Fuuko quickly ran from the schoolhouse. Narika then sighed as she pushed herself off of the floor. Shaking her head she began folling after her friends.

"I-Is that...W-Why she was asking?"

Narika then felt herself smile as she closed the door to the schoolhouse.

"I hope I can keep being friends with Fuuko."

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

Okay, so I honestly don't know why this took so long to finish. Probably didn't have the motivation to do so, eh.

So, I honestly wanted to end it after that last Wake scene, but I decided to do the comedic conversation between Fuuko and Narika for my own reasons.

Besides, if how I split things is any indication, the opening to next chapter is going to be a bit of a downer, so that scenes inclusion could be seen as an apology?

Anyway, the chapter quote was actually for a character who shows up next chapter. If that serious scene wasn't there, then she would have been introduced this chapter.

Eh, not much I can do about that now.

And if there are any typos in the later half of this chapter, please inform me. My keyboard is kind of messing up, and I know I can't catch them all. Even if I read this chapter a hundred times, something would alude me.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
